A las cinco de la tarde
by High Five Lulu
Summary: ¿Cuál es el momento en que dejamos de ser niños y nos encaminamos hacia la adultez? ¿O acaso nunca dejamos de serlo? Lukas vive entre aquel mundo donde existen los seres sobrenaturales y la fantasía, y el otro donde posee una familia quebrada y una vida solitaria. Sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que crecer, pero eso será una herida que dolerá mucho. AU.
1. Infancia

_**1**_

**Infancia**

**Personaje Principal**: Noruega/Lukas Jokull

**Personajes Secundarios**: Fem!Dinamarca/_Bodine Arildsen_, Fem!Suecia/_Greta Oxentierna, _Finlandia/_Tino Vainamoinen_, Islandia/_Símon Jokull_, entre otros.

**Características Importantes**: Los personajes son niños. Universo Alterno. Uso de versiones femeninas de los países. Personajes Random (es algo complicado meter a los países por algún lado), para darle solvencia a la historia. Género infantil/amistad.

**Canción de Inspiración: **_Peaceful Recipe_ – Flower OST (les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras lean).

**Resumen de la historia: **¿Cuál es el momento en que dejamos de ser niños y nos encaminamos hacia la adultez? ¿O acaso nunca dejamos de serlo? Lukas vive entre aquel mundo donde existen los seres sobrenaturales y la fantasía, y el otro donde posee una familia quebrada y una vida solitaria. Sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que crecer, pero eso será una herida que dolerá mucho. AU.

Este fic está dedicado a todas mis lectoras. He vuelto… un poco. Y mención honrosa a **Petitvon**. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sé que Holanda no es el principal, pero espero hacerte un poco más feliz con mi fanfic, jiji. Al principio, pensaba hacer un one-shot, pero quedó demasiado largo, así que lo separé. Estaba sufriendo una racha de poca inspiración, y esta historia me ayudó mucho a sentar cabeza. Puede que la lectura sea lenta, pero me gusta caracterizar mucho las escenas. Sin nada más que agregar, espero que les guste c:

* * *

1

Terminada la escuela, un grupo de niños se reunieron en el patio desierto. Traían un balón de soccer consigo. No todos los días podían jugar afuera, especialmente cuando empezaban aquellos temporales blancos eternos. Así que dejaron sus bolsos al lado de los columpios. Un niño regordete que vestía una cazadora verde improvisó un arco de fútbol delimitando el área del arquero usando dos latas de refresco vacías. Otro chico hizo lo mismo, en la otra esquina del patio. Los mayores que solían atosigarlos no estaban por allí, así que no corrían el riesgo que les quitaran el balón. Además… podían impresionar a las niñas, tal como lo hacían esos chicos de secundaria. Formaron grupos de cuatro niños más el arquero. Sin embargo, en uno de los equipos faltaba el mediocampista.

Tino mordió su labio; tenía que encontrar rápido un jugador o alguno de sus amigos se quedaría en el banco, para que los grupos fuesen iguales en número. No era la idea, sus compañeros y él esperaron con ansias el toque de campana para despellejarse las rodillas. Miró a su alrededor, en búsqueda de alguien conocido. ¿Cómo era posible que el alumnado se esfumase tan rápido? Quizás podría excluir a Magnus, el chico vertió accidentalmente zumo de uva en su bota la semana pasada, a modo de compensación. Phillipe era una opción más lógica, solía enfurecerse con facilidad cuando le cobraban una falta, además que era brusco jugando con la pelota.

Justo en ese instante salía de la escuela aquel chico, Lukas Jokull. El niño a simple vista era bastante rarito, pero cuando Tino se sentó la primera vez con él en clase, se percató que simplemente era tímido. Llegó a la escuela en la primavera pasada. No se le conocía más amigos que Tino. A diferencia de los otros niños, que se destacaban por sus camperas y cazadoras multicolores, Lukas usaba ropa pasada de moda. Vintage, habría dicho alguien avezado en el tema de la moda. Ese día Lukas vestía un pantalón de franela azul marino, con zapatos negros, bien lustrados. Su abrigo estaba desteñido. Ocultaba su rostro parcialmente con su bufanda. No parecía muy feliz. _'No pierdo nada al intentarlo'_, pensó Tino. Ya era hora que Lukas se incluyese con sus amigos. Sujetó bien su balón con una de sus manos y corrió al encuentro del noruego.

-¡Hey Lukas! -El finés corrió al encuentro del otro rubio, agitando su brazo en señal de saludo. Lukas bajó la bufanda que le cubría la nariz, roja como las cerezas. Le habló a Tino con amabilidad, pero a pesar que intentó articular las palabras con la mayor dulzura posible, se escuchaba bastante malhumorado.

-Hola Tino. ¿Sucede algo?

Tino se preparó para soltar la propuesta. Sabía la respuesta que le daría Lukas, no obstante, siempre insistía. Tal vez le preguntara siempre a Lukas para quitarse la culpa de que no integrase a su amigo con sus compañeros, tal como se lo solicitó la profesora. Si Lukas decía no, podía apelar '_A pesar que intento incluir a Lukas, él se rehúsa'_. Hice lo que pude.

-No… digo sí. Es que… -Tino tragó saliva y preparó su pregunta- ¿Quieres jugar soccer conmigo y los chicos? Nos falta un jugador y no creo que las chicas quieran. Digo, si quieres, claro.

'_Ya está, no fue tan terrible_', pensó Tino. Lukas miró a los amigos de Tino, que mientras esperaban al ojivioleta, se empujaban unos a otros. Las chicas animaban la trifulca. El rubio tenía enormes ganas de unirse al grupo, pero aquellos niños le desagradaban bastante. De haber estado Tino solo aceptaría. Pero no se quedaría ahí para ver el paupérrimo espectáculo de los amigos de Tino.

-Muchas gracias Tino, pero... debo llegar temprano a casa. Papá se enfadaría otra vez si llegase tan tarde. Perdona, será para otra ocasión, supongo. –Lukas dirigió la vista al grupo de chicos y acomodó su bufanda para que le cubriese la mitad de su rostro.

Tino suspiró mientras murmuraba una pequeña despedida, a la vez que Lukas agitaba su mano en señal de adiós. ¿Por qué Lukas se negaba a compartir con ellos? Cuando ambos chicos estaban solos, Lukas se comportaba tan amenamente… No entendía la antipatía que tenía Lukas por sus amigos. Estos tampoco lo importunaban demasiado, como si olfatearan que aquel niño no era como ellos. Quizás ellos fuesen algo pegotes y buscapleitos, pero le ponía de los nervios que Lukas no se incluyese. Ya la profesora le solicitó que invitara a Lukas a su grupo, ya que al parecer era el único que Lukas soportaba tener cerca.

Mientras tanto, Lukas ya sacó un buen trecho de distancia y evitó al grupo de Phillipe. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. El viento mecía los rubios cabellos del chico y los despeinaba. Finalmente, cruzó el estacionamiento para los profesores, acción muy peligrosa por lo demás, y desapareció de la vista del ojivioleta. Tino bufó y con el vaho de su aliento levantó parte de su flequillo. Apretó el balón con sus manos, pensante. ¿Quién se quedaría en la banca?

No pasó ni un instante para que Tino voltease en busca de un griterío que provenía de donde estaban sus compañeros. Todo indicaba que una chica vociferaba bastante enojada, mientras otra intentaba a duras penas contenerla agarrándola por el brazo. Magnus trataba de razonar con ella.

-Ya te dije, no puedes jugar fútbol, eso es de chicos. Además te ensuciarás la falda y… pues estamos justos en los equipos. Perdón. –Magnus alzó sus hombros, sinceramente no era una buena idea para él que una chica se entrometiese a embarrarse las calcetas con ellos. Sabía muy bien que les faltaba un integrante, pero que existiese una niña en el equipo complicaba las cosas. Por ejemplo, no podría dar empujones o patadas sin preocuparse que golpeara a una niña.

-¡Yo quiero jugar fútbol ahora! ¡Les faltan jugadores, así que no vengas ahora que están justos! –La niña, de improviso, cogió el codo de Magnus lo más fuerte que pudo, provocando que Magnus gritara de dolor, exageradamente claro. Los niños del alrededor rodearon a la trifulca y no hacían nada para detenerla.

-Bodine, basta ya. Te dijeron que no, vámonos. –La niña que sujetaba a Bodine persuadía a la otra para soltar a Magnus, que forcejeaba inútilmente para soltarse de su captura. La tal Bodine intercambió unas palabras bastante toscas con su interlocutora, que los otros niños no entendieron muy bien. Finalmente, Bodine soltó al muchacho, que gimoteaba mientras acariciaba su brazo adolorido.

El resto de los niños incitaban la lucha. Phillipe intervino, con la cara enervada en rabia.

-¡Largate! Si no te largas ahora, te sacaré del patio a empujones, ¿oíste? –Phillipe apartó a Magnus con muy poca sutileza de su parte e irguió su espalda para intimidar a la chica. Sin embargo, esta no dio un paso atrás.

-¿Acaso es tuyo el balón? ¿Solo porque soy una _niña_ no me dejarán jugar? ¡Antipáticos todos ustedes!

Era obvio que la pelea era de nunca acabar. Se apresuró Tino para llegar donde sus compañeros. Sus ojos se toparon con los de la niña que momentos antes contenía a Bodine. A través de sus gafas, notó el pedido de auxilio en la situación. Bodine no cedería ante nada, y Phillipe era un chico de palabra. Le importaría un bledo en arrastrar a Bodine fuera del patio.

-Esperen, ¡¿qué pasó aquí?!

Phillipe apuntó a Bodine; la niña estaba con los músculos faciales muy tensados y las orejas rojísimas. Tal vez fuese por lo helado del ambiente, o porque pronto echarían humo. -¡Ella maltrató a Magnus y para remate, quiere jugar con nosotros! ¿Tino, de verdad quieres a una _nenaza _como jugadora del equipo?

Ese comentario bastó para que Bodine echara improperios a diestra y siniestra, para gusto del resto de los niños y para desgracia de la otra chica. Parecía hastiada de la situación.

-El balón es mío. –Tino apoyó el balón en el suelo y cruzó sus brazos. –La trifulca se detuvo y tanto Bodine como Phillipe voltearon para ver al ojivioleta. –Yo decido.

Algunos niños iban a reclamar, ellos tampoco eran muy de la idea de que Bodine participase del juego, pero Tino tenía un buen punto. La pelota era de él.

-Nos falta un jugador y no creo que encontremos a otro en un buen rato. –Bodine se giró hacia Magnus y le dio una mirada fiera. Magnus solo se encogió, avergonzado de que una chica le humillase de esa forma. –Pero encuentro feo que pegues a mis compañeros.

Phillipe debió contenerse para no jactarse en público del marimacho. Pero su felicidad quedó truncada al oír que Tino permitía el ingreso de la niña en el equipo, para felicidad de algunos e indiferencia para otros, que solo querían jugar pronto.

-¡Pero Tino! Una niña solo traerá problemas, no digas que te lo advertí…

-Phillipe, basta ya. Quiero jugar.

-Pero…

Phillipe no pudo continuar porque ya estaban organizándose los equipos. Bodine estaba eufórica de que le aceptasen en el equipo y sonrió a Tino en señal de gracias. Sus dientes eran blancos, pequeños y parejos, con la excepción de que faltaba uno. Aún cambiaba los dientes. La otra niña, la de las gafas, rozó el hombro de Tino con una de sus manos, provocando que el muchacho saltase del susto. Era más alta que él.

-Perdona si Bodine sea tan tosca de vez en cuando. Ella es así. Gracias por dejarla jugar, le daría una rabieta enorme de recibir un no por respuesta.

-Oh… no hay de qué. También disculpa si Phillipe resultó ser un patán con ustedes. Tino evadió la intensa mirada de la chica. Eran unos bonitos ojos aguamarina, ocultos en unas gafas de montura negra.

-Me llamo Tino.

-Yo soy Greta. Bodine es mi prima, por lo demás. –Greta pronunciaba extraño algunas letras, en especial las s o las r. A Tino le costó un poco entenderla.

Ambos chicos no pudieron continuar presentándose porque sus compañeros estaban impacientes por comenzar. Tino soltó una torpe despedida y se reunió con la tropa de niños. Greta no fue adonde estaban las chicas arreglándose sus faldas, sino que se acomodó en un banquillo tanto con su maletín como el de Bodine. Esta frotaba sus manos y arreglaba sus polainas, a la vez que checaba las agujetas de sus zapatos.

Jugaron hasta que el balón se desinfló, producto de que Phillipe lo estrellase sin querer sobre una verja de púas. Bodine se irritó de sobremanera y Tino le exigió al chico una cantidad de dinero en forma de compensación. Este al principio no aceptó, pero el carácter de Tino le convenció en darle el dinero de su almuerzo del día siguiente. Ya vería como recuperarla.

…

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Lukas llegó a su casa. Esta era más o menos normal, una casa pintoresca con un jardín bien cuidado, con estatuillas de gnomos escondidos entre los arbustos y un porche sin nada fuera de lo común. Lukas, a sus doce años, no manejaba aún la llave del hogar, pero conocía bien que debajo del macetero que estaba al lado de una de las ventanas se ocultaba una llave. Iría a dejar sus libros, a cambiar sus zapatos de charol por botas y conseguirse algunos bocadillos para sus amigos, que adoraban aquellos 'manjares'. No titubeó en casi voltear el macetero, de todas formas, su padre no estaba en casa y su madre estaba con Símon o, en su defecto, trabajando. ¿Acaso ellos tenían otro pasatiempo? Símon no, claro está. Las estadías en los hospitales no eran divertidas para un niño de seis años.

Lukas buscó a tientas el interruptor cuando entró a su casa. Esta daba un aspecto tétrico con las cortinas corridas. El chico no perdió tiempo, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y guardó los zapatos en su respectiva caja. Sus botas de montaña estaban ocultas por diversos cachivaches. A pesar que su padre se las obsequió hace poco, denotaban bastante uso. Consideró que era mejor cambiarse el abrigo por un anorak de color morado. De su maletín quitó los libros y los dejó en el escritorio. Bajó las escaleras, sin antes voltearse hacia un espejo. Había pegado un estirón en estatura desde hace algunos meses.

Preparó rápidamente unos emparedados de pepino, junto con ensaladas de frutas. Buscó un frasco de crema, pero no encontró ninguno. Sacó de la alacena un par de bizcochuelos de arándanos y del refrigerador una botella de leche. Dentro de su bolso estaba su colación, intacta. Eso también podía llevarlo. Empacó unos bollos que se perderían si no eran consumidos a la brevedad junto con mantequilla.

Cuando limpió el casi nulo desorden que dejó, salió por la puerta trasera, sin antes dejar bien cerrada la frontal. Si alguien lo vio entrar por la puerta principal, debía aparentar que seguía en casa. La llave la devolvería el día siguiente debajo del macetero. El patio de su hogar daba a un camino que paraba en el bosque. Su reloj marcaba las 4:36.

Estaría tres horas fuera y se devolvería. Sus padres nunca llegaban a casa antes de las ocho de la noche.

…

* * *

Bodine acababa de llegar al barrio. Su madre le pidió a su hermano que la alojase por algún tiempo mientras buscaba un apartamento o casa nueva en donde vivir. Su tío tenía una casa de campo a las afueras del barrio y no le importaba que tuviesen de compañía a su hermana y su sobrina. Además, esta tenía la misma edad de su hija Greta, casi 13 años.

Pero Greta era la antítesis de Bodine. La segunda era temperamental, algo mandona y terca. Greta, en cambio, era bastante tímida y taciturna. A pesar de ello, no bastó mucho tiempo para que enfrentase a gritos a Bodine. Esta quería ser la primera en todo, cosa que Greta no compartía. Así que era común que ambas pasasen discutiendo por nimiedades. Los padres de Greta y la madre de Bodine, no obstante, decían que aquello era perfectamente común. Antes de vivir juntas, Greta con suerte salía de la granja familiar y Bodine no tenía a nadie de su edad que pusiera coto a sus pretensiones. Ambas actuaban como medicina de la otra.

A Bodine la inscribieron en el mismo instituto que su prima. Compartían varias clases, menos, por ejemplo, geometría. En esa materia, Greta tomó unos cursos avanzados. Así que Bodine estaba sola, mirando la pizarra de anuncios, preguntándose dónde quedaba la sala E-03. Maldijo su terquedad, ya que Greta se ofreció con la mayor amabilidad que pudo a llevarla hasta su salón, mas Bodine se negó, ya que ella poseía un perfecto sentido de la orientación. Finalmente, Greta la abandonó en el vestíbulo de la escuela. Sería vergonzante llamar a Greta y no quería molestar a los profesores. Así que estaba perdida, mirando los pasillos confundida. Decidió subir la escalera, que daba hacia la sala de música y otros salones que no eran el E-03. A, B, C… pero ninguno era el E. Desde ahí tenía buena vista del patio en que el día de ayer jugó soccer. Gracias a Greta (que la maltrató para ello), le dio unas disculpas correspondientes a Tino por incluirla en el juego, que terminó abruptamente.

Tino era muy simpático y no tenía problemas en relacionarse con ella. Su madre le decía que a esa edad los chicos sufren de la 'edad del pavo' y son sumamente odiosos, como lo comprobó con Magnus y Phillpe. El ojivioleta era distinto. Sin embargo, tampoco compartía con él su clase de Geometría. De nuevo, sola.

Cruzó el pasillo y terminó en otra escalera. Decidió hacer una chiquillada: deslizarse por la barandilla de la escalera. Sujetó bien su mochila y se deslizó por ella, tal como lo hacía en su antigua escuela. Terminó con todo el estilo. Llegó a una parte del edificio que no conocía antes. Las letras de los salones eran F, G y H. ¿En dónde estaba la letra E?

Estuvo tentada de gandulear por el patio en vez de entrar a clase, pero se dio ánimos para encontrar la sala. Caminó erráticamente por quince minutos hasta que sonó la campana. Estaba completamente perdida. Un pasillo que no había percatado antes la llevó a una zona recóndita, ahí estaban las salas D y E. Oculta, se hallaba la sala E-03.

'Demonios, maldita seas E-03. Si me mandan un castigo…'

Entró a la sala, pero no estaba el profesor aún. Tenía mucha suerte. Lo malo es que todos los chicos estaban con sus grupos conversando o jugando en la sala. No quedaba ningún banco vacío. Otra vez, culpó a las circunstancias de llegar atrasada. Finalmente, un chiquillo rubio que leía tranquilamente estaba al lado de un puesto desocupado. Más bien, sus libros ocupaban la banca. El chico estaba absorto en su lectura.

Bodine se paró al frente de la mesa esperando que el chico advirtiese de su presencia, pero este no se inmutó. Aclaró su garganta, pero en el chico tampoco provocó nada. Este finalmente volteó su rostro hacia Bodine cuando ella obstaculizaba los rayos de sol que se dirigían hacia el chico.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el chico hoscamente. Colocó un marca páginas en su libro y lo apoyó en sus rodillas.

-El asiento. –respondió Bodine con una sonrisa. La falta de su diente le daba un aspecto cómico. Apuntó hacia sus libros que descansaban en la mesa.

El niño inspeccionó su aspecto, como si encontrase algo extraño en su apariencia y luego miró hacia sus libros. Con una mezcla entre pereza por levantar sus libros y desconfianza ante la extraña niña, le negó su petición.

-¿Eh? Pero oye, no quedan más bancos disponibles que este.

-Siempre queda uno vacío al fondo, siéntate allá. –Replicó el niño.

-Que te he dicho que no quedan más bancos libres, hasta los del fondo están ocupados. Quita tus libros.

El niño inspiró profundamente. Odiaba que alguien se sentara con él en las clases, le distraía muchísimo. Existía otro punto, como no tenía más espacio en su casillero, debía cargar con él los libros que pidió en la biblioteca. Si la chica se sentaba ahí, sus libros quedarían ubicados en el suelo, lleno de mugre. No.

Lo malo es que la chica tenía un punto, que consistía que, en efecto, solo quedaba ese puesto disponible. Y daba lo mismo si seguía negándose a ofrecerle el puesto a la rubia, si el profesor llegaba y se encontraba con una alumna sin banquillo, de todas formas le obligarían a dejar sus cachivaches en el suelo. Para qué buscar más pleitos. De mala gana, quitó sus libros del banco, sin antes extender un periódico viejo en el suelo, para que sus cosas no se ensuciaran.

-¿Ves que no costaba tanto? De todas formas, yo me llamo Bodine y soy nueva por aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Bodine ocupó el banco libre y dejó su cartera encima de ella. Esta era de color rojo, de una tonalidad muy saturada.

El chico apartó la cara para evitar el chocante color rojizo del bolso y terminó por dejar el libro en la mesa. Frunció su frente y debió presentarse.

-Lukas. Mi nombre es…

-Veo que eres bastante tímido Lukas. Pero eso se ve muy mono en ti, ¿a que sí? Junto con Tino y mi prima, eres la tercera persona con la que he hablado por aquí. No parecen ser muy amigables por estos lados, de haber estado en mi antigua ciudad, no durarían ni dos días…

'_¿Tino? ¿De dónde conoce a Tino?'_ –Lukas se preguntó. Bodine seguía hablando, como si le dieron cuerda. –Espera, ¿mencionaste a Tino?

-Pues sí, gracias a él pude incluirme en el juego de fútbol ayer. Es increíble lo antipáticos que son ciertas personas por aquí. Qué suerte que no me los he topado en algo. ¿De dónde conoces tú a Tino?

-De mucho tiempo atrás. Somos amigos y nos juntamos a menudo.

-¡Así que tenemos gente en común! Quién lo diría… ¿Por casualidad conoces a Greta Oxentierna? Es mi prima. Anda, no creo que sea tan antisocial para que alguien no la ubique.

Eso, a Lukas, le molestó. Él se sabía poco comunicativo, pero las palabras le incomodaron. Pasando a la pregunta, recordó que topaba con ella en su clase de ciencias. Quizás alguna vez realizaron una disección juntos. ¡Ah sí! Claro que disecaron juntos. Ella fue muy diestra con el uso del bisturí. Además, vio su nombre para entrar al club de construcción, cuando mandaron los estudiantes las solicitudes a los clubes. Aparte de eso, nada más.

-Nos tocó una disección juntos, en la clase de ciencias.

-¿Y no gritó ni armó escándalo? En la granja, ella casi enloqueció cuando me vio intentando apuntar con mi chincheta a una golondrina. Es increíble que siendo hija de granjeros, le tenga pánico a la muerte de un animal…

-Eso es cruel de tu parte. Los _seres_ del bosque no toleran la crueldad hacia sus habitantes. Y no, no chilló cuando disecamos.

-Así que se hace la valiente contigo, pero yo… con razón Greta es tan rarita, no me extraña. Greta es mi prima, ¿sabías?

-Lo mencionaste ya.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí

-Um….

Chirrió la puerta del salón y llegó el profesor de geometría, notablemente congestionado. Corrió para llegar al salón, sim embargo, sus aptitudes físicas no eran buenas. Dejó la pila de papeles en la mesa y se disculpó con sus alumnos por la tardanza. Mas, estos no extrañaron su ausencia. Cuando el profesor notó una carita nueva en los pupitres, invitó a Bodine a que se presentase en el salón.

Lukas inspiró hondo para oír la verborrea de la chica. No era pesada, pero sí simplona e hiperactiva. Subrayar hiperactiva, por favor.

Tenía la sensación que esa no sería la única vez que se toparía con ella, ni tampoco podría despegarse de su compañía en un buen tiempo más.

…

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 8:46 PM cuando la puerta de entrada crujió. Alguno de sus padres llegó al hogar. Lukas cerró el libro de geometría y apagó la lamparita de su escritorio. Caminó lentamente escaleras abajo, como quien camina hacia la guillotina. Era su madre quien llegó. Colgó en el perchero su abrigo y le dio un abrazo a su hijo, muy a su pesar de este.

-Perdona querido por llegar tan tarde, Símon no quería tomar su medicina y estuve un buen rato tratando de convencerlo. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? –La mujer acariciaba el lacio cabello de su hijo.

-Bien mamá.

-¿Cenaste ya? Puedo encargar pizza, o pedirle a tu padre que compre comida en el supermercado.

-Ya cené mamá, no te preocupes. Me cociné para mí y ya limpié mi desorden. Solo descansa.-El chico se desembarazó del abrazo y recogió la cartera de su madre, para dejarla en el sofá del salón.

Esta solo se quedó desganada apoyada en la pared. No solo Símon estaba enfermo, Lukas también lo estaba. Nunca parecía andar con ganas de algo. Casi era una extraña para él. El chico fue a la cocina y preparó un té con el agua de un termo, y sacó del refrigerador un poco de ñoquis, dejando ambas en la mesa. Ella simplemente lo miraba, y se preguntaba cuándo Lukas empezó a ser así.

Cuando el niño subía las escaleras con el mismo estado apático, recordó que Símon le encargó un regalo para su hermano mayor. Raudamente buscó su bolso y de ella extrajo una caja de latón, que en algún momento contenía galletas alemanas. Ahora guardaba cosas que solo Símon (y Lukas) conocían. Ella no quiso husmear en la cajita, a diferencia de su marido, que intentaba abrir la caja, sin éxito. Esta estaba cerrada con un candado numérico.

-Lukas, querido, espera. Tu hermano me encargó esto para ti. Recuerda darle las gracias por teléfono mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico volteó y quedó estático. Bajó las escaleras a zancadas y casi le arrebató de las manos la caja a su madre. Esta le regañaría la falta de delicadeza, pero estaba tan cansada que solo bebería el té, no andaba con mucho apetito para los ñoquis. Aunque su marido sí que los apreciaría.

Escuchó el portazo de la pieza de Lukas y la casa volvió a estar en silencio.

…

* * *

Por alguna razón, Bodine siempre buscaba a Lukas en los recesos. Tal vez porque el chico era una de las pocas personas que soportaba su inusual plática, o porque permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y eso le llamaba la atención. Lukas, por otra parte, no quería ofender a la chiquilla; la niña era incómoda, pero ya se habituó a su compañía. En verdad, hasta él necesitaba conversar con alguien que no fuera Tino, su hermano Símon o sus otros amigos. Así que ambos chicos solían almorzar juntos en el parque, a veces acompañado por Tino, Greta o ambos. Estos también hicieron buenas migas, aunque Tino le confió a Lukas que aún le guardaba cierto temor a Greta. Pasaron más de tres meses desde que conocía a Bodine.

Aquel día, no hallaron a ninguno de los dos chicos en el vestíbulo, así que tanto Bodine como Lukas fueron a comer en las gradas del patio, que estaban casi vacías. Bodine sacó su lonchera, que consistía en atún con zanahoria y patatas salteadas. Lukas trajo un emparedado de mayonesa junto con una caja de leche chocolatada. Bodine estiró un paño que servía de mantel y comían en silencio.

A medida que pasaban las semanas, Lukas fue más comunicativo con Bodine. Bodine sabía que, por ejemplo, a Lukas le gustaba leer cuentos de hadas, su color preferido era el morado, quería cortarse el pelo dentro de poco y vivía con sus padres, además que era el mayor de dos hermanos. Lukas nunca hablaba de dicho hermano desconocido. Lukas conocía casi toda la historia de Bodine, que amaba el color rojo, sus padres estaban separados y que ella era danesa. También que su madre era veterinaria y ella gustaba de andar en bicicleta. Su comida preferida era el salmón y era hija única.

-Oye Lukas –Bodine comía con la boca llena- ¿No has intentado entrar a un club como el de literatura? Se te da bien la lectura. –Sacó de su lonchera un jugo de moras y bebía sonoramente de la pajilla. Bodine no era muy pulcra en cuanto a modales, a diferencia de Greta.

-No me interesa. Prefiero leer solo. Y no me gusta quedarme hasta las seis en la escuela.

-Yo me quedo hasta las siete, por el entrenamiento de ciclismo. La pasas bien y conoces a mucha gente divertida. Y si te sirve de algo, una cosa es leer un libro, pero también es bueno conversar acerca de la lectura. Vamos, inténtalo para la próxima vez que se abran las postulaciones.

-No. –El chico zanjó su parte de la conversación y mordió un trozo del emparedado. Él jamás hablaba con la boca llena, además que era muy ordenado en la sobremesa.

No obstante, Bodine no se daría por vencida así como así.

-Acompáñame a uno de mis entrenamientos, así me das ánimo. Venga, tampoco es que hagas algo muy productivo estando solo en casa…

-Salgo en la tarde a ver a unos amigos. Eso es todos los días. No tengo tiempo. –Lukas frenó en seco a Bodine, cuyo rostro era una cara de pregunta ¿Lukas tenía amigos fuera de la escuela? ¿Por qué no sabía eso?

-Espera, ¿te juntas con más gente? ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? ¿Cómo son?

Lukas evitó los ojos de Bodine y miró a su emparedado a medio comer. Sopló su flequillo que molestaba su rostro y suspiró. No dijo nada. A Bodine le picaba la curiosidad; Lukas no era alguien que se caracterizara por tener muchos amigos, así que se alegraba que conociese a otras personas.

-Nunca preguntaste.

-¡¿Cómo lo iba a saber si nunca dijiste nada?!

-Nunca preguntaste, Bodine.

-Algún día de estos debes presentármelos para que les de mi aprobación.

-Son muy reservados. Odian los extraños. No creo que suceda eso.

-Al parecer, son igual de raritos que tú. –Bodine rió pícaramente y zampó de un solo bocado un trozo de salmón.

Lukas solo la miró con cara de odio para que la niña casi se atragantase con la comida. A veces, Lukas daba miedo. Bodine encontró conveniente cambiar de conversación. Ya tocaría el tema más adelante, o hallaría la forma de sacarle a Lukas más información. Continuaron almorzando en silencio, hasta que Bodine distendió la conversación.

-Me está yendo de maravillas en ciclismo. El entrenador quiere enviarme a competir en las interescolares.

Lukas asintió e hizo un intento de felicitación, sin mucho resultado. Bodine le golpeó la espalda con la palma de su mano, provocando que Lukas se atorara, tal como Bodine lo hizo anteriormente.

-¡Hombre, sé más efusivo! Cuando alguien te cuenta una buena noticia, debes reaccionar '¡Felicitaciones, te lo mereces! O algo por el estilo.

Lukas estaba azul, entró líquido a sus pulmones y tosía muy fuerte, para intentar expulsar la leche de su garganta. Al principio, Bodine pensó que estaba bromeando, pero cuando Lukas apretó su mano contra su pecho se preguntó si no se excedió un poquito de fuerza.

-Te he pegado muy fuerte, ¿Te dolio? –Bodine aprovechó para acercarse más a Lukas, que levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza en intento de relajarse.

El chico apartó antes sus pertenencias y sus bocadillos, y cerró sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Respiraba entrecortadamente, bufando como un toro.

-La próxima semana tengo una competencia a nivel de escuela, es para seleccionar a los ciclistas que irán a la interescolar. ¡Ve a verme, vamos! Irán Greta y Tino, aunque no lo creas, a Greta le encanta ver las carreras, ¡y Tino lo pasará de maravilla! Como no vengas, te golpearé más fuerte.

-Me golpeas otra vez, olvidaré que eres una niña y te lanzaré por las escaleras, ¿nos entendemos?

Bodine no se sintió en absoluto amenazada por la advertencia de Lukas, es más, parecía satisfecha con el enfado de su amigo.

-Vaya, vaya, has sacado las garras gatito. Te recuerdo que no por nada practico deportes…

-Sigues molestándome, te maldeciré Bodine. –Y, como si de la nada a Lukas le vino una idea genial- No me seguiré juntando contigo.

Lo dijo de tal manera que sonaba muy serio. Bodine no le habría tomado el peso –otra vez- pero Lukas parecía tan serio y malhumorado que prefirió darle el voto de la razón.

-¡No no no! Tú eres mi primer amigo aquí, no creas que te desharás tan rápido de mi persona.

Bodine, de la nada, rompió la distancia que les acortaba y abrazó fuertemente a Lukas. Este, tanto por vergüenza como por incomodidad, intentó zafarse de la niña, colgada de su cuello. No tuvo éxito. Aún tosía y no tenía la fuerza necesaria en ese momento para que Bodine cayera gradas abajo.

-¡Te perseguiré hasta lo más profundo del bosque si es necesario, pero me acompañarás en la carrera de la próxima semana! ¿Entendido?

Lukas ya no intentaba librarse de los brazos de Bodine, pero estaba notoriamente nervioso de que algún chico que conociese pasara por allí y los viera abrazados. Debían de verse ridículos así. Pero cuando la niña dijo _'al fondo del bosque'_, rió para sus adentros. Él conocía de sobra el bosque y daba por seguro que si Bodine se aventuraba en algún momento a entrar en él, le haría la estancia terriblemente imposible.

Cuando Bodine bajó la guardia, Lukas la empujó con muy poca clase. Ya no tenía hambre. Dejó la mitad del emparedado en su bolsa de papel y también guardó en ella la caja de leche. Gran parte de su contenido quedó esparcido en las gradas o en su camisa. Diablos. Nada más asqueroso que oler a chocolate. Y estar todo pegajoso.

Bodine sonreía. Ya le crecía el diente que le faltaba.

…

* * *

Al final, la pereza ganó a Lukas y decidió no cambiarse de ropa. No alcanzaba a bañarse y estar a tiempo para la cita. Tendría que ir con la ropa sucia, muy a su desagrado. De todas formas, tampoco a sus invitados les interesase en demasía su apariencia. Según su descripción, él estaba encantador a todas horas. A Lukas le avergonzaba dicha descripción. Hizo la rutina de siempre, guardar comida en su cartera, alguna que otra tontería y partir caminando hacia el bosque. Saltó ágilmente la cerca blanca que dividía el jardín de su casa con un camino de grava.

Dejó atrás la urbanización y se integró al bosque. Desde que tenía ocho años se aventuraba en él. Así como algunos encontraban una relajación enorme el pintar, él amaba entrar en el bosque y desaparecer de la vista de todos. Descubrió el lugar una vez, cuando escapó de casa. Emil aún estaba bien, y sus padres continuaban juntos. Por supuesto que seguían juntos actualmente, pero era una obligación, para intentar mantener la imagen de familia a los ojos de sus hijos.

Siempre miraba el bosque con curiosidad. Un día, cuando sus padres llevaron al su hermano al médico, el optó su primera decisión. Ir hacia el bosque. Le daba risa las cosas que guardó en su mochila; crayones, su flauta, un cuaderno de dibujo, el libro de Hansel y Gretel, su linterna con pegatinas, una magdalena de naranja y quién sabe qué más.

En esa oportunidad, no era de extrañar que se perdiese en el bosque. Al principio se sentía intrépido, era la primera vez que no tenía a sus padres encima para que le controlasen. Le apenaba que su hermanito no le acompañase, pero cuando lo viera otra vez, le narraría todo lo que viera. Pero cuando se percató que daba vueltas en círculos y no hallaba el sendero a casa, se asustó. Intentó tranquilizarse, no obstante, terminó llorando a un extremo del camino.

Ahí fue donde los conoció.

De eso, cuatro años pasaron. Y él visitaba el bosque en cuanto podía.

Sus amigos amaban las cosas dulces. Cuando ellos lo guiaron a casa, Lukas les obsequió la magdalena. Ahí se enteró que ellos no conocían las magdalenas, las chocolatinas, lo dulce en general. Lukas se comprometió a traerles un poco cada vez que los visitara. Él no era muy fanático de las golosinas, pero hallaría una excusa para traerles alguna novedad.

Conocía la ruta de memoria. Durante las primeras salidas, aplicó una medida que aprendió en Hansel y Gretel: dejar marcada la ruta. No fue tan idiota para usar migajas de pan para ello. Usaba listones, su madre cosía. No le harían falta las blondas púrpuras y amarillas. Como aún no conocía la hora y la percepción del tiempo, le pedía a sus amigos que le avisasen cuando era muy tarde, para devolverse a su hogar. Estos, sin embargo, eran bastante toscos con respecto a ese tema. No era de sorprender que llegase a la medianoche y sus padres con taquicardia. Ahí, su abuelo le obsequió un reloj, que usaba hasta hoy. Era práctico y contra agua. Ya al cabo de un tiempo, no fueron necesarios añadir más blondas de colores al camino. Sabía distinguir cualquier objeto extraño del bosque. Y sus amigos también le contaban cualquier anormalidad.

Ese día, fue al punto de encuentro. Ambas partes acordaron juntarse ahí siempre a las cinco de la tarde. Lukas solía llegar con diez minutos de antelación, le gustaba ser puntual en las citas. Apoyó su espalda en contra del tronco y disfrutó los rayos de sol que acariciaban su rostro. Cuando era invierno, adelantaba la hora en que se juntaban. No quería coger una hipotermia, o que el sendero quedase obstruido por la nieve.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo acontecido durante el día. Sacó un sobresaliente en su ensayo de literatura. El profesor le llamó y le dijo que le gustaría que escribiese algo en el periódico de la escuela. Dijo que lo pensaría. Se quedó dormido en geometría. Bodine reía por lo bajo, porque le dijo que se veía muy mono babeando la guía de triángulos. En el almuerzo, Bodine le asfixió con uno de sus abrazos y terminó con su camisa ensuciada con leche de chocolate. La niña le invitó a una competencia de ciclismo. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero las consecuencias de no hacerlo serían terribles. Mejor no hacer que Bodine entrase en su etapa agresiva, o peor, depresiva. Le llamaba la atención que Bodine anduviese feliz todo el tiempo. Él sabía que eso no era posible. Ella se reprimía. Sería una cuestión de tiempo para que observara a la verdadera Bodine.

Una sombra gigantesca le obstaculizaba el sol. Abrió uno de sus ojos y estaba él, el _ogro feroz_. Lukas sonrió y dejó que lo levantase. Los cuentos lo llamaban troll, pero en realidad tenía otro nombre. Lukas acarició su mentón, acción que provocó la satisfacción de este. Un enano salió de la nada y le dio una corona de ramitas. Lukas la puso en su cabeza, y de las ramitas germinaron florecillas. Lentamente, distintos seres emergieron del bosque, como una procesión.

-Tranquilos, siempre ando con regalos para ustedes. Vayamos a un mejor lugar para descansar y les cuento mi día.

El troll entendió lo que quiso decir su amigo y pesadamente abrió paso entre las criaturas. Lukas sonreía de manera que nunca se le veía en años. Para él, su vida comenzaba a las cinco de la tarde, y terminaba a las siete. Esperaba todo el día, todos los días, a juntarse con sus ellos, sus verdaderos amigos. Con ellos, se olvidaba de la escuela, de sus padres, de las apariencias, de todo. Le contaba a Emil sus aventuras. Le enseñaba su mundo de fantasía.

Para él, su mundo de fantasía era mucho más que una. Era su realidad.

…


	2. Carrera

_**2**_

**Carrera**

Aquel era un día especial. Era el día de la competencia de Bodine. A medida que se acercaba el evento, Bodine estaba cada vez más entusiasmada. Llena de expectativas, no paraba de mencionarle a Lukas su entrenamiento, lo que haría si ganaba el primer, segundo o tercer lugar. Ella nunca mencionó si _perdía_ la competencia. Era muy segura de sí misma. Lukas intentó en vano bajarle los humos a la chiquilla, no debía crearse metas muy altas porque si estas fallaban, el golpe sería muy duro. Bodine le regañó que parecía un viejo amargado hablando de esa forma. _'¡Hay que ser optimistas! Lukas, debes tener más fe tanto para ti como en los demás…" _El muchacho solo suspiraba. Probablemente la niña tenía la razón. En _aquel lugar_, él era un niño amargado de la vida.

El día estaba nublado, pero al menos la lluvia caería en la noche, no al mediodía. La competencia no era en la escuela, sino en la pista del estadio local. Un lienzo enorme indicaba con letras fosforescentes el evento. Banderines de colores adornaban los postes y las familias se ubicaban en las gradas con globos, pompones y carteles de ánimo para los chicos. Afuera, estaban los típicos carritos de confitería, jugos y perros calientes. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el ambiente se colmara de gente.

A la cita iba Bodine acompañada de su madre, sus tíos y su prima. La madre de Bodine no cabía dentro de sí, estaba contentísima que su hija retomase la práctica sobre la bicicleta. Temía que, por el cambio de ciudad, dejase aquel pasatiempo que la llenaba tanto. Así que, si en aquella competencia podía ingresar al equipo interescolar, le daría todo su apoyo. Los padres de Greta también fueron a la cita, para apoyar a su sobrina. Greta no lo diría jamás; tenía expectativas para Bodine. La niña no se destacaba de forma brillante en los estudios, pero súbela a una bicicleta y la niña te recorre toda la pista en un santiamén. Los cuatro estaban sentados muy cerca de la pista.

Tino no participaba en la carrera, pero Bodine le pidió _amablemente_ que se presentara aquel día. Él iba acompañado de su abuelo.. Ambos se acercaron a la familia de Greta y se sentaron junto a ellos. Como aquel era un barrio pequeño, no era de esperar que todos se conociesen.

Lukas suspiró cuando bajó del auto acompañado de su padre. Cuando llegó el día de la competencia, estaba inusualmente con ánimos de asistir. Bodine le convidó parte de su entusiasmo, si hasta iba con un banderín escondido en su bolso, para dar ánimos a la ávida ciclista. Despertó temprano ese día para evitar toparse con sus padres, pero cuando abrió la puerta principal para tomar el bus que le dejaba en el estadio, su padre le detuvo. Debió mencionarle a donde iba, así que su padre decidió que ese día era perfecto para una salida padre e hijo. Lukas intentó devolverse a su habitación, no quería ir a la cita acompañado por él, pero casi a la fuerza subió al coche.

…

* * *

Y ahí estaba. Su padre estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento. Mientras caminaban al estadio, su padre no pudo establecer una conversación más o menos fluida. Alguno de los dos metía la pata y finalmente el tema quedaba en nada. Lukas compró un jugo de piña, con abundante hielo, a pesar de lo fría de la estación. Su padre compró un perro caliente, que devoró en un santiamén. Ambos se ubicaron en la parte superior de las gradas. Lukas llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Lukas buscaba a Bodine en la pista, pero al parecer la niña aún no salía de los camarines.

Era inevitable que no se topasen con alguien conocido. Un viejo amigo de su padre, calvo en algunas porciones de su cabeza, se acercó a ellos. Este lo saludó con un afectado apretón de manos y conversaban de temas que a Lukas le importaban un bledo, como el trabajo y la política. La verdad es que no entendía cómo sus padres podían pasar casi todo el día fuera para simplemente llegar a casa y dormir. Se aburría como ostra estando entre medio de ambos hombres, así que buscaba a alguien conocido. Deseó que su hermano le acompañase, pero sabía que eso no era posible, no al menos en el mediano plazo.

Finalmente, optó por escabullirse de su padre. Ya tenía más de diez años, pronto pasaría a secundaria y no era un infante para que le dijeran qué hacer. Irónico, porque si preguntabas a un extraño qué pensaba acerca de la apariencia de Lukas, este diría con total seguridad que era un niño enjuto, esmirriado y bastante tímido, pero que no sobrepasaba los trece años. Tampoco es que destacara mucho en dicha muchedumbre, a la vez que no era la primera vez que desapareciera de la vista de sus padres por un rato sin despertar sospecha alguna. Se acercó a Tino, que estaba con Greta. El abuelo del primero conversaba con la señora Arildsen.

Más bien, Lukas se acercó lo suficiente a Tino para que este le dirigiese la palabra. Como no conocía muy bien a Greta y no le eran habituales las presentaciones personales, optó que Tino le incluyera de manera más o menos sutil. Tino sonrió al encontrar a su amigo y tuvo cuidado de no tropezarse para alcanzar al rubio. Greta se percató de Lukas y siguió a Tino, que caminaba de forma atolondrada. Tino asumió que Lukas no conocía a Greta y la presentó. El ojivioleta lamentó quedar al medio de sus dos amigos, Greta era tan alta como Lukas y Bodine, que no estaba presente, le sacaba un par de centímetros de altura a él.

-Ya verán cuando crezca. El papá de mi abuelo midió dos metros, así que esperen… -Tino hizo un puchero con sus labios, notablemente avergonzado.

Lukas ladeó la cabeza. A él no le servía de mucho su estatura, mientras que Greta le era incómodo ser la más alta de las chicas de su clase. Ganarse motes como 'jirafa' no era para nada divertido.

-Esto… Tino, nadie ha recriminado tu estatura. Eres más ágil y puedes esconderte con facilidad.

-Deberé cambiar toda mi ropa para la próxima temporada. Mis suéteres ni siquiera cubren mis muñecas. No te sientas mal. –Acto seguido, tocó Greta levemente el hombro de Tino, dándole una palmada de apoyo. Tino se sonrojó. No supo cómo contestar.

Lukas miró de reojo su reloj; la carrera comenzaría pronto. Este, cortésmente, le preguntó a Greta cuándo aparecería Bodine por allí.

-Pronto. No puede acercarse a nosotros, pero estoy segurísima que cuando nos vea nos hará muecas y gestos y… bueno, las cosas que hace Bodine. –La rubia apretó sus labios. Debió de tenerla difícil soportándola en casa.-Hoy volcó la sartén donde estaba cocinando mamá. Por poco no se queman ambas. Y cuando fuimos a alimentar a las gallinas, quedó toda emplumada. ¡Ayer me llenó el pelo de heno!

Tino sonrió al ver a su taciturna compañera irritarse por Bodine. La danesa era la única que era capaz de sacar de las casillas a Greta, cosa que Tino agradecía. No lo decía, pero a veces pensaba que Greta era una especie de robot. Verla así, furiosa, le convencía que todas esas teorías conspiradoras eran patrañas solamente.

-Debió de ser divertido, ¿no, Greta? Yo qué daría para tener una granja. Mis papás con suerte me dejan tocar al gato del vecino, como soy alérgico a su pelaje… Y como no tengo hermanos y mis primos viven a millas de aquí, paso la mayor parte del tiempo solo en casa. Qué daría para tener un hermano que me acompañase…

Tino suspiró y su rostro demostraba una mueca de decepción. No advirtió que Lukas mordió su labio, muy incómodo. –Pero es genial cuando mi abuelo viene a visitarme. Me hace compañía y siempre me trae acuarelas y pinceles nuevos, y también pistolas de juguete, de esas que usan balines. Son geniales. –Imitó con sus manos el retroceso de una pistola al disparar- ¡Bang!

Greta negó con la cabeza. No le gustaban las pistolas, ni siquiera las de juguete. Recordó una vez que la llevaron a cazar faisanes. '_Nunca más usaré una escopeta'_, se prometió.

A Lukas, la verdad es que no llamaba el tema de las armas como a Tino. Él prefería jugar a los vikingos en vez de creerse soldado. Nunca lo admitiría, pero hallaba demasiado guay a esos vikingos que proyectaba el cine, grandes, duros como rocas, con el pelo largo y trenzado, con bigotes divertidos y cascos con cuernos. '_Como Asterix…_' Sonrió para sus adentros.

Unos gritos anunciaron la esperada llegada de los competidores. Las carreras se dividían según el sexo y la edad de los ciclistas: principiante, de 9 a 10 años, preinfantiles, de 11 a 12 años e infantiles, de 13 a 14 años. Las otras categorías, juveniles y prejuveniles, quedaron definidas días antes, así que ese día solo se disfrutaría la carrera de los más jóvenes del ciclismo. Esta consistía en una competencia contrarreloj. El mejor tiempo se adjudicaba el primer lugar.

Bodine fue la tercera en salir desde los camarines. Vestía un traje naranjo y blanco, ajustado, con el casco reglamentario de color azul chillón. El cabello lo llevaba amarrado, y ningún mechón revoltoso se asomaba a la vista, cosa que sorprendió a Lukas. El pelo de la niña era rebelde y por más que esta intentase dominarlo, siempre quedaba como leona al cepillarlo. También sus manos estaban enfundadas con guantes negros, pero que descubrían los dedos. No usaba protección en los codos o en las rodillas, probablemente porque eran incómodos. Y Bodine siempre decía que esos implementos eran para nenas. Prefería tener los brazos y las piernas con un montón de venditas adhesivas que ser precavido y usar implementos. Allá ella.

Bodine salió a la pista como si fuese ya la auténtica ganadora. Sus tíos la vitoreaban en su justa medida, igual que Greta. A pesar de estar en silencio, sacó de su mochila un cartel enrollado. Cuando Bodine apareció, Tino gritaba con exaltación, pero después se tranquilizó. La madre de Bodine, quería dar a conocer a todo el estadio que su hija correría la carrera. Lukas logró hacer contacto visual con Bodine, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, junto con palabras que el chico no supo identificar, producto de la algarabía del lugar. Ella agitó sus brazos mientras su bicicleta la apoyaba en una cerca.

El chico buscó entre el público a su padre, por si había notado su ausencia. No lo vio, a pesar que este mediría varios centímetros por sobre la media. Tampoco oía gritos con su nombre en la multitud. No supo si tomar aquello como un punto bueno o malo de su salida de padre e hijo. De todas formas, sabía que si iba acompañado de sus padres, terminaría solo. Prefirió dejar de amargarse por aquello y disfrutar de aquella carrera. No se convertiría en un niño amurrado y amargón. Un animador que era incapaz de modular bien algunas palabras daba inicio a la carrera. Después de un rato interminable, las competidoras se acercaron a sus posiciones.

Bodine apretó sus labios a la vez que montaba su bicicleta. Las otras competidoras hacían lo mismo. Lukas no supo si efectivamente todo el estadio quedó en un silencio sepulcral o tenía tapados los oídos, porque no oía nada. Duró poco esa sensación, porque una pistola de fogueo dio inicio a la carrera. El repentino silencio dio paso a una explosión de gritos, vítores y la molesta voz del comentarista, que se camuflaba entre el algarabío.

Bodine, de momento, iba tercera. La fila comenzaba con una niña de trenzas castañas, siguiéndola otra chiquilla que Lukas vio en la escuela. Las otras cuatro participantes estaban más atrás. Naturalmente, el podio se disputaría entre Bodine y las dos chicas. Durante la primera vuelta, no cambiaron las posiciones. Bodine seguía tercera y la chica de trenzas primera. Pero una jovencita de la retaguardia adquirió ventaja y amenazaba con alcanzar a Bodine.

-¡Bodine! ¡Pedalea más rápido, más rápido, mi niña! ¡No mires atrás! -La madre de Bodine apretaba fuertemente el cartel que sostenía, tanto así que lo arrugó por completo.

Tino apretaba sus manos y cerró un de sus ojos, mientras que la cara de Greta se tiñó de rojo. Lukas estaba preocupado. No quería ver a Bodine enojada, o triste por perder, porque eso significaba que _él_ pagaría las consecuencias. Era deber de Bodine adjuntarse un buen puesto, _por su bien._

Mientras tanto, la niña advirtió que otra le pisaba los talones. Se percató que la puntera, la chica de trenzas, se hallaba exhausta y perdía velocidad. Su oportunidad era en la última vuelta, donde podía dar caza a la "trencitas" y a otra chica que nunca vio en su vida. De momento, tenía que procurarse que la chica que le seguía no le sobrepasase, o ganar la ventaja suficiente para que no fuese un peligro.

Un pitido indicó la última vuelta, y si los gritos ya eran demasiado fuertes, ahora no eras capaz de escuchar a tu compañero de al lado. La niña de trencitas hace rato que fue alcanzada por su compañera de atrás y pasó a la retaguardia. Bodine se mantuvo en el tercer puesto, aunque la niña que le seguía de cerca no se dio por vencida. Las gradas eran un hervidero de ánimos.

-¡B-O-D-I-N-E! ¡Es el último esfuerzo! ¡Alcánzala, rápido! –La madre de la rubia hace rato que se deshizo del cartel y agitaba sus brazos para alentar a su hija. Los padres de Greta intentaron calmar en vano a la mujer, aunque no podían negar lo expectantes que estaban. Bodine podía rendir mucho más.

Greta mordió la yema de su pulgar. No lo admitiría, pero quería que Bodine ganara. Se lo merecía. Cuando la niña que la perseguía estuvo a punto de sobrepasarla, ella agarró el brazo de Tino, de forma involuntaria. Tino casi da el grito en el cielo, pero al sentir la mano de Greta se calmó, no obstante, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-¿Greta? ¿Estás bien? –Tino miró a la chica de lentes, que aún no se percató que seguía apretando el brazo del ojivioleta. –Apretas muy… fuerte.

La chica se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó a Tino, pero se sonrojó. Tino miró para otro lado. Su amiga siempre lo asustaba sin querer, aunque sabía que no era su intención. Tino no observó la cara de Greta, que ocultó con su largo pelo rubio.

Lukas miró a Tino y prefirió dejarlos en paz. El banderín que sacó de su mochila lo retorcía entre sus manos; por poco no rompe el palillo que sostenía la bandera. En su mente, gritaba de emoción por la carrera, el ambiente exaltado era contagioso. Bodine pasó a la niña de trenzas, pero aún quedaba la otra chica, la segunda que era ahora puntera.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes pueden chicas, no se den por vencidas!

-¡Falta tan poco, tú puedes alcanzarla!

-¡Un esfuerzo más!

Quedaban los últimos trescientos metros. Bodine, de alguna parte, sacó mucha energía y se acercaba a la puntera. El aumento de velocidad fue casi asombroso. Quizás se contuvo durante toda la competencia para dar ese remate final, cuando las energías de todas ya no daban más. Sacó de encima a la chica que le seguía, solo quedaba la primera niña.

Lukas estaba en las últimas. En su mente chillaba para darle ánimos a Bodine, pero su cara de póker decía otra cosa. Rompió el banderín de lo tenso que se encontraba. Algo que Bodine no estaba muy orgullosa de aceptar, era que tenía un talento especial de meter la pata en los momentos cruciales. _"No puede ser tan torpe para caerse ahora de su bicicleta. Como lo haga, yo…"_

Lukas era así. Despotricaba varias características de Bodine, pero se habituó a su presencia. Le caía bien, aunque fuera mandona.

Los últimos segundos de la carrera. Bodine pedaleaba lo más fuerte que podía, y faltaba un pelo para alcanzar a la puntera. El presentador eufórico relataba con demasiada rapidez sus comentarios sobre la corrida. Nadie le prestaba atención. A Bodine le faltaba tan poco para quedarse con el trofeo…

-¡BODINE! ¡COMO NO TE QUEDES CON EL PRIMER PUESTO, TE DARÉ UNA BUENA!

…

* * *

Bodine posó para el fotógrafo, con el trofeo brillante bajo los pocos rayos de sol que filtraban las nubes. Por poco sobrepasó a la puntera y logró pasar la línea de meta siendo la primera. Le dio lo mismo que su engominado cabello estuviese otra vez rebelde, o que secara el sudor de su frente todo el rato. Ella siempre lograba lo que quería, era la reina de su mundo.

Después de que hablasen con el entrenador, que felicitaba a Bodine y la consideraba una promesa a pulir, se reunieron con la familia. La madre de Bodine no daba más con el entusiasmo, igual que su hija. Hasta le fabricó una corona con cartulina dorada, que la chica lucía en su cabello igual de dorado. La mujer no paraba de sacar fotos a su hija con el entrenador, la pista, las gradas, el trofeo, etcétera. Los padres de Greta felicitaron a su sobrina y le regalaron un nuevo casco, de un rojo fosforescente. Bodine quitó su casco y su pelo quedó al descubierto. El casco le quedaba perfecto.

-¡Me veo fantástica! ¿A que sí mamá?

Ella solo pudo darle la razón.

-Bodine, para de gritarme en el oído. –Greta tapaba con su mano la oreja más próxima a la ganadora.

-Greta, sé más gentil con tu prima, que está feliz. No seas aguafiestas. –El padre de Greta reprendió a su hija. Entendía que ambas no se soportasen en la mayoría de las situaciones, pero era algo que debía ocultar.

-Lo hiciste bien. De algo valió que mi pelo quedara lleno de heno.

-¿Sabes primita? El llenarte el pelo de heno se convertirá en mi amuleto de buena suerte antes de una competencia. –Acto seguido, le dio un golpe en el brazo, a modo de compañerismo.

-Ni lo sueñes Bodine.

-Andas chistosa hoy, mi querida Greta. –Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica. -¿Acaso será porque soy demasiado irresistible y divertida?

Bodine adoraba sacar de quicio a su prima. Esta se aguantó enfrentar a Bodine porque sus padres y su tía las acompañaban, pero si estuvieron en el establo, por ejemplo, le daría una tunda a su prima y ni se inmutaría.

Tino, que se alejó por unos momentos para juntarse con su abuelo, se acercó a la familia. Con ellos le acompañaba Lukas, que no quería reunirse con su padre (y de quererlo, no podría encontrarlo en ese mar de gente). Los mayores se saludaron como si se conociesen de toda la vida, mientras que los chicos se apartaron un poco de ellos.

-¡Bodine, casi me das un susto! Pensé que te caerías a último momento. Lo hiciste genial-Tino sonrió a Bodine, que se vanaglorió como siempre. Le enseñó al ojivioleta su trofeo, que era bastante pesado.

-Es brillante. –fue lo único que dijo Lukas, al quedar encandilado por los rayos que reflejaban la copa.

-No me digas Lukas.

-Era por decir algo.

-Gracias por llenarme de leche chocolatada.

-¡¿Aún sigues sensible por eso?! Bueno querido, te informo que formo parte del equipo profesional, así que te esperarán más baños de chocolate. –Y guiñó el ojo a Greta, advirtiéndole que su pelo se llenaría de heno en el futuro. Esta lo ignoró.

-No pensé que lo lograrías Bodine. Bien hecho. –Murmuró Lukas, sin saber muy bien cómo dirigirse a Bodine.

Esta dejó su trofeo a Tino y abrazó fuertemente a Lukas, quitándole el aire. Lukas estuvo a punto de lanzarla por las gradas.

-¡Debes felicitar más fuerte! Hasta Greta con su cara de póker sonríe.

Tanto Greta como Lukas se indignaron con el comentario de Bodine. La primera, como era más alta que Bodine, le quitó el casco y desordenó aún más su cabello. Bodine se amurró y pidió explicaciones, furiosa. Tino calmó la situación y decidieron ir a por unos zumos. Bodine dejó su trofeo con su madre (más bien, a sus tíos), y los cuatro chicos partieron a los puestos de comida rápida que estaban en la entrada del estadio.

Tino y Greta escogieron un zumo de manzana, mientras que Bodine compró un enorme jugo de fresa, con bastante hielo. Lukas no compró nada, porque no portaba dinero. Bodine intentó comprar un zumo para él, pero este no quería deberle dinero a la niña. Así que esta compartió su zumo con Lukas, a pesar que se hallaba sedienta.

-¿Sabes que comenté esto con Lukas la semana pasada? Yo digo que debería postular al club de literatura el próximo semestre.

-¿Vas a postular Lukas? Escribes muy bonito, y lees mucho. Hasta el profesor de literatura te lo dijo en clase. –Tino mencionó.

-Me quita mucho tiempo. No creo que forme parte de algo así.

-Venga, únete, o te obligaré a que practiques ciclismo conmigo.

-Para terminar lleno de banditas, no gracias.

Bodine discutía con Lukas, para irritación de él. Tino sonrió, en esos momentos, se alegraba que Lukas hiciese una amiga como Bodine. Miró de reojo a Greta que terminó su zumo. Le pidió permiso para buscar un basurero para deshacerse del envase. _"No tienes que pedirme permiso para eso, Greta",_ pensó Tino.

Tino perdió de vista por un momento a Greta, a pesar que esta se destacaba por su estatura. Buscó con la vista entre la multitud, pero no la encontró. Cuando ya estaba nervioso por la tardanza de la chica, la encontró –al parecer- conversando con un hombre de traje y corbata. Este le entregó una tarjeta y un panfleto, que Greta recibió con cortesía. El hombre se despidió con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa que a Tino le recordó los comerciales de dentífricos. Tino dejó por un momento a Bodine y Lukas, no creía que desaparecerían por un instante de su vista.

-Greta, así que ahí estabas .Pensé que te perdiste… -Tosió Tino para aclararse la garganta-¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Greta no escuchó la pregunta, así que Tino la volvió a repetir.

-Una agencia de no sé qué. De todas formas, quedó de llamar a casa.

Tino tampoco entendió lo que dijo Greta, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntárselo otra vez. Cuando tenían planeado volver a reunirse con sus amigos, no los hallaron en la multitud.

…

* * *

-¡Greta nos dejó! Rata miserable, ya verá cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Te recuerdo que Tino tampoco está, para tu información.

-Es obvio que Tino irá donde vaya Greta. Son como el chicle en el zapato, o yo con mi bicicleta.

-Es una pésima comparación.

-¿Qué te parece esta? Son como yo y tú. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

Lukas frunció el ceño. Era un problema que se separaran. Intentó avistar a Greta en el horizonte (porque ni el cabello de Tino resaltaría), pero no la encontró. Probablemente fueron a realizar algo importante y regresarían. Bodine, en cambio, no soportaba que la dejasen sola.

-Y bueno Lukas, ¿viniste con alguien a verme? ¿O llegaste solo acá?

Lukas prefeirió decir que llegó solo, tomando el autobús. Sin embargo, cuando iba a mentir, su padre apareció como una sombra. Bodine observó a la persona que ocultaba sus sombras.

-Así que tú eres la ganadora de la carrera. Fue genial, felicitaciones. ¿Bodine es tu nombre?

Bodine no olvidaba aún que ella era la reina y naturalmente asintió al señor Jokull. La chica le cayó bien al hombre, que no acostumbraba a ver a su hijo mayor en compañía de otros niños.

-Hey Lukas, ¿por qué no mencionaste a esta linda chica? Invítala a casa de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees?

Bodine, sintiéndose parte de esa petición, también insistió. Lukas, otra vez, frunció el ceño. Siempre tenía cuidado de que sus padres no se entrometieran en su vida personal y aquella situación quebraba todas las reglas. Murmuró un casi imperceptible _"Lo pensaré"_ y prefirió despedirse ahí mismo de Bodine, antes que sucediera algo inesperado, o perjudicial para él.

-Vámonos, papá. Estoy cansado y mamá necesita ayuda con las cosas de la casa.

-Pero Lukas, tu madre me ha llamado y está bien, hasta Símon amaneció de buen ánimo hoy.

-Quiero irme ya. Nos vemos Bodine. Felicitaciones por el primer lugar.

Acto seguido, Lukas caminó rápido hacia el aparcamiento. El señor Jokull suspiró y profirió una disculpa por el comportamiento maleducado de su hijo. A Bodine, sinceramente, no se percató de la falta de tacto de Lukas; ella entendía que el chico era medio "rarito" y que era mejor darle su espacio. Pero sí le llamó la atención un detalle que Lukas siempre fue reacio a mencionar.

_Símon_

_El hermano de Lukas_

…

* * *

Y aquí está la segunda entrega. Pido disculpas si esto quedó muy OOC. Ahora que lo pienso, esta historia será bastante larga. Eso sí, tengo todos los capítulos ya escritos (a algunos le falta la recorreción), así que la actualización será regular, no como en otros fics donde mi cerebro está quemado por el momento. Es cierto que leer demasiados textos legales te deja algo desconectada, jeje. ¡Espero que lo disfrutaran y gracias por leer!


	3. La Celebración

_Gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer. Este es un capítulo bastante largo, así que disfrútenlo._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, por supuesto. Le pertenece a Hidecaz Himaruya._

* * *

**La Celebración**

Lukas esperó a su padre al lado del auto. Este caminó con la intención de regañarlo por su descortesía, pero no pudo. El chico pasó un buen día y no valía la pena arruinárselo. Él no era tan despistado para dejar a su hijo solo en un estadio y lo vigiló atentamente, pero sin que su hijo sospechara nada. Ver a Lukas con sus amigos, disfrutando un buen rato, le alegró el corazón. Pero no entendía por qué Lukas no dejaba –o no quería- que su familia formase parte de su día a día, exceptuando a Símon, claro.

— ¿Quieres ir de copiloto? —Dijo el padre mientras quitaba el seguro al coche.

Lukas asintió y abrió la puerta. El interior estaba pasado a aromatizador de eucaliptus, pero se hallaba limpio. Unas revistas viejas estaban en el asiento trasero, además de un par de billetes descansaban en el cenicero. Lukas los tomó, antes que su papá se percatara. No estaban de más tenerlos. Su padre entró también y abrochó su cinturón, acto que Lukas también realizó. Su padre prendió el motor y manejaron camino a casa. Este intentó sostener una conversación con su hijo, mientras el último suspiraba con el cielo encapotado. No encendieron la radio como antes.

—Oye Lukas, ¿por qué no me presentaste a esa niña? Deberías traerla a casa, tu madre estará contenta de escuchar nuevas voces en casa.

—Lo veré después, papá.

Sin perder de vista el frente, el padre de Lukas replicó –Hasta ella misma se veía de acuerdo. Incluso te vi con otros niños, llévalos un día a casa o preséntamelos. Y si te da vergüenza, por último que tu madre los conozca.

—No papá. Lo pensaré, ¿vale? —Con eso, Lukas tenía pensado terminar la discusión, pero su padre no era de la misma idea.

—Lukas… No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero… —El hombre suspiró y arregló el espejo retrovisor. — Debes dejar de evitarnos a tu madre y a mí. Quizás cometimos errores en el pasado…

Lukas respondió, a pesar que él no era un chico contestón. —¿Errores? Por supuesto que tener una pareja distinta a mamá _no_ es un error.

El padre de Lukas casi da un frenazo. Ese comentario hirvió su sangre en rabia, no obstante, trató de calmarse. —Lukas, te lo advierto. Sabes que no me gusta que seas contestón. Discúlpate.

Lukas continuaba viendo la ventana, preguntándose si sería bueno abandonar el vehículo en pleno movimiento. —Estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Recuerdas que llegaste con ella a casa el mes pasado, cuando mamá estaba con Símon?

—Lukas, basta o te castigaré. —El padre del muchacho de verdad se enfureció. Tenía que controlarse para no cachetear a su hijo.

Lukas avistó las primeras casas que conducían a su hogar. Solamente había que esperar lo suficiente para bajar del automóvil y escapar a su habitación. Había dicho suficiente. Le dio lo mismo quedar como el perdedor de la discusión, de todas formas, sabía perfectamente él que tenía la razón. El padre estacionó el coche en el frontis de su hogar, pero no quitó el seguro tan rápido. Había un par de cosas que quería recalcar a su hijo.

—Lo que haga con mi vida Lukas… —Dejó la oración incompleta y cambió súbitamente de frase. —Yo también merezco ser feliz, ¿no lo crees?

—Entonces sepárate de mamá y cásate con ella, si eso te hace feliz. Nadie te obliga a quedarte en casa.

—Si ese fuera el único motivo… créeme que ya lo habría hecho. Pero Símon y tú quedarían solos…

—Podemos arreglárnoslas. —Lukas quitó el seguro del coche él mismo y desabrochó su cinturón. Cogió su mochila y abrió la puerta, sin revisar si pasaban otros autos por la calle.

—¡Lukas, no hemos terminado! Ven aquí…

Para Lukas, la conversación ya terminó. A paso rápido cruzó el antejardín y tocó el timbre para que su madre le recibiese. Esta quedó estupefacta al ver a su hijo tan malhumorado. No pensó que la salida lo pusiese tan mal. Buscó la mirada de su marido, exigiendo respuestas. Mientras, Lukas subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando el padre de Lukas pasó por la entrada de la casa y miró a su mujer, simplemente murmuró _"dejadme solo"_ y se fue al estudio.

Ella solo suspiró. Otro almuerzo en solitario. Ni Lukas ni su esposo la acompañarían. Fue a la cocina a deshacer la mesa, mientras sollozaba en silencio. Un rico aroma a pollo inundó el ambiente.

…

* * *

Ya era muy tarde para visitar el bosque y Lukas andaba con hambre. Como se saltó el almuerzo, esperaba que nadie anduviera por la cocina para asaltar la despensa por un par de bocadillos. Se concentró en su tarea de geometría. No pasó mucho tiempo para aburrirse y dejó tres ejercicios sin realizar. Revisó en su estantería algo que le ayudase a combatir el aburrimiento y la ansiedad. Escogió un libro de ajedrez para niños. Las comisuras de sus labios se tornaron hacia arriba al ver las pequeñas huellas de manos, sus manos específicamente. A los siete años no se tiene cuidado con los libros. Lo hojeó y leyó algunas anotaciones que hizo él mismo acerca de algunos párrafos. Funcionó por un rato. Su estómago gruñía. A pesar que aquello era divertido, lo dejó. Su estómago empezó a dar punzadas.

Asomó por el pasillo y caminó sin hacer ruido, en dirección a la escalera. Pisó con cuidado los escalones, en ciertas partes crujía y el sonido se oía por toda la casa. No tocó el último escalón; saltó directamente al piso. Sin moros en la costa. La puerta del estudio estaba cerrada, como siempre. Solía ser la oficina de su padre. Él no iba a salir, de eso era seguro. Su madre estaría en el comedor, era una habitación separada de la cocina. O en el dormitorio, recuperándose de una migraña. No era probable que se topase con ella.

Quería comer esos bocadillos rellenos, pero estos estaban en una repisa afuera de su alcance, en la cocina. Abrió la puerta emitiendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible y buscó algo para alzarse. Cogió un taburete de madera y la arrinconó contra la encimera. Dejó sus pantuflas al lado del taburete. Aún así, tuvo que empinarse para conseguir la caja con los bocadillos. Emitió una risilla, como si se salió con la suya. Dio un brincó desde el taburete, cayendo al suelo como un gimnasta. Lukas saludó a su imaginario público, pero cuando disponía a irse, nada más ni nada menos que su madre estaba al lado de él. Lukas se asustó, cómo ella llegó hasta allí, era un misterio. Sin embargo, ella no parecía enojada a primera vista. Al chico le sudaron las manos y mordió sus labios. Se preguntó por qué le descubrió.

—Lukas, si tienes hambre, puedo cocinar para ti.

—No quería molestar… perdón. —Escondió la caja de bocadillos detrás de él. Nada lo separaría de aquel crujiente bocadillo con el suave manjar entre las obleas. Nada.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo para los dos? Tu padre anda con Símon y yo terminé de enviarle los informes a uno de mis clientes. —La mujer sonrió y Lukas pensó que su madre era bastante bonita para tener 37 años. Además, no pudo negarse, ella andaba de buen humor y eso era tan probable como ganarse la lotería. Y por último, le gustaba su comida. Suspiró, un poco triste al ver que no podría comerse los bocadillos rellenos. Los guardaría a los chicos, mañana cuando fuera al bosque. Ellos quedarían fascinados con el relleno de arándanos; probablemente no le dejarían ninguno.

—Bueno mamá. ¿Qué hay en la despensa?

—No mucho. No he pasado por el supermercado a comprar, esta semana fue de cocina precocinada. ¿Te parece que ordenemos pizza o vayamos rápido a comprar algo al almacén?

—Vayamos al almacén. Quiero comer comida _de verdad_.

—Ponte tu chaqueta y vamos. Como tu padre anda con el auto y el supermercado queda cerca, andaremos a pie, ¿vale? Y devuelve la caja de bocadillos a su lugar. Lo escondí ahí para que nadie los encontrase. Últimamente desaparece mucha comida de la despensa. No creo que seas tú, estás igual de delgado como siempre.

Lukas no dijo nada. No podría decirle _"sí mamá, la comida desaparece porque la llevo a seres que viven en el bosque y que no saben ni siquiera lo que es bocadillos de arándanos ni mantequilla de maní"_. De todas formas, ella era pésima ocultando cosas. No por nada cuando niño halló los regalos de navidad entre las ollas y un par de problemas oscuros en la familia. Fue a su dormitorio y cogió una chaqueta morada, bastante bonita. Su suéter anaranjado resaltaba.

—Combinas bien la ropa, Lukas. No todos pueden hacer eso. –Bromeó ella.

—Solo vamos mamá. Me muero de hambre.

—Vale, vale. No te apresures ni te adelantes, que está oscuro.

Ella cerró la puerta y la aseguró. El caminó hacia el supermercado era de quince minutos caminando. Por la vereda pasaba gente aún, personas que paseaban a sus mascotas, que trotaban, andaban en bicicleta o daban una caminata por el sitio. Lukas metió las manos en sus bolsillos y silbaba una canción. Su madre no preguntó muchas cosas, conocía bien que su hijo era taciturno y se molestaba si le acosaban con preguntas. Siempre intentaba decirle eso a su marido, pero él era cabeza dura y nunca entendía. Ambos se parecían mucho y no solo en el físico. Lukas sería tan alto como él, con el mismo cabello y las mismas manos alargadas y finas. Ella también le acompañó silbando. Una canción alegre logró animar el ambiente y Lukas soltó una risita. El chico solía guardarse sus emociones, así que fue un regalo para ella que su hijo se comportase como niño, no como un adulto. Para eso, ya llegaron al supermercado.

Lukas cogió un canasto para la compra. El supermercado no estaba ni muy lleno ni muy vacío. La madre de Lukas le preguntó qué querría su hijo para cenar. Debatieron un buen rato, entre hamburguesas, ñoquis otra vez, budín o sopa, pero decidieron comer salmón con verduras. No podía quejarse, su madre portaba el dinero. Recordó que dejó los billetes que tomó "prestados" de su padre en su cómoda, así que tampoco compraría aquellos bocadillos picantes.

Fueron al pasillo de los congelados y buscaron un paquete de salmón. Lukas encontró uno a un precio bastante conveniente y lo echaron a la canasta. También, su madre escogió una lata con camarones y otra de atún. Pasaron por los embutidos; lo único que escogieron de allí fueron las salchichas preferidas del señor Bondevik. Tanto madre como hijo detestaban esas salchichas, las encontraban sin sabor. Fueron donde los lácteos y compraron dos cajas de leche y un pote de mantequilla baja en grasas. La madre de Lukas llevaba la canasta. Pasaron al pasillo de las verduras y compraron brócoli, zanahoria, pepino y lechuga. Ya llevaban bastante y no podían hacer la compra de la semana, ya que no tenían el auto y el camino a casa sería a pie. Caminaron hasta las cajas para pagar, pero ninguna estaba desocupada. Escogieron una al azar y esperaron tranquilamente en ella.

—¡Lukas! ¿Cómo estás?

Lukas escuchaba la pegajosa melodía de fondo, pero reconoció esa voz tan única. ¿Cómo era posible que se topase con Bodine en un supermercado?

La chica ya no usaba el traje de ciclismo. Vestía una blusa azul, con una chaqueta blanca con botones dorados, además de pantalones rojos y zapatillas negras. En su cabeza aún estaba la corona de cartón. Faltaba la capa y el cetro y parecía un rey. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un bonito moño, y por primera vez, los cabellos desordenados no se veían mal.

—Te peinaste. –Lukas dijo a modo de broma. Sabía que el pelo era un tema para Bodine.

—Fue Greta. Tiene buena mano para los peinados. Se entiende, si parece Barbie… ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pensé que andarías en casa, si te fuiste de repente del estadio…

—Fui a comprar, estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Sigues celebrando por el primer puesto?

—Bueno, después de irnos del estadio, fuimos a un bonito restaurante en el centro. Pero como este es mi día, no quise quitarme la corona. ¿A que me veo bonita?

—Te ves ridícula, tonta. Quítate eso.

—Por supuesto que no, estás celoso porque no tienes tu corona de cartón. Pero no te preocupes, eres lo bastante apto para ser mi espadachín oficial o algo así.

—Bodine, ya no estamos en el kindergarden. Déjate de esas cosas. –Murmuró Lukas, bastante avergonzado, porque Bodine no mantenía la voz baja.

La madre de Lukas no se percató inmediatamente de que su hijo hablaba con otra persona. No obstante, detrás suyo estaba un señor con una niña que usaba una corona en la cabeza. Esta hablaba aireadamente con Lukas.

—¿Lukas, con quién hablas?

Lukas se volteó, como si nada e iba a responder, pero Bodine le agarró de los hombros y se adelantó a los hechos.

—¿Es usted la madre de Lukas? Es muy bonita. Me llamo Bodine —Extendió su mano al frente y la mujer hizo lo mismo. El apretón de la niña era fuerte y decidido.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Sí, yo soy la mamá de Lukas. ¿De dónde se conocen?

—Somos amigos en la escuela. Tenemos un pequeño grupo, nos juntamos en los recreos y a veces después de clases. "_Si Lukas no se va corriendo a su casa, claro está"._

Bodine siempre se comportaba como una señorita en frente de extraños, pero de estar solos, ella ya empaparía su chaqueta morada en alguna sustancia viscosa, reflexionó Lukas.

-Pásate por casa cuando quieras, querida, estaré encantada de ver nuevas caras por allí.

Bodine recordó que el padre de Lukas dijo exactamente lo mismo unas horas atrás_. "Deberían de conocerse bien_", pensó ella. —Por supuesto que iré, no se preocupe. Y traeré a mi prima y a Tino, así que su casa estará llena de niños.

Al parecer, la mamá de Lukas ya conocía a Tino, porque le preguntó a Bodine sobre él. Ella señaló que el chico era además amigo tanto de ella como de su prima.

—Bodine, ¿con quién hablas? Espera… ¿señora Jokull? Hace tiempo que no la veía.

—¡Señor Oxentierna! Hace tiempo que no le veía. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Supe que estuvo enfermo.

—Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor; además mi hija y mi sobrina me ayudan en la granja, quitándome un gran peso de encima.

—Asumo que ella es su sobrina, señor Oxentierna. Greta es un poco más alta y lleva el cabello largo.

—Greta no quiso venir, está estudiando. Tiene prueba de cálculo el lunes. No la culpo, es tan empollona. Bodine, deberías ser como tu prima y no andar ganduleando por la granja en vez de concentrarte en tus deberes.

—Tío, acepte que mi futuro será sobre dos ruedas y no una oficina. Estudiar es tan aburrido…

—Mamá, ya es nuestro turno para pagar. —Advirtió Lukas a su madre.

—Qué rápido se hizo. Espere un momento, señor Oxentierna. Lukas, ayúdame a dejar las cosas en la cinta transportadora.

Lukas realizó lo pedido sin emitir mayor protesta, aunque Bodine husmeaba entre los alimentos que comprarían. El señor Oxentierna la alejó; Bodine era demasiado curiosa para su gusto. La señora Jokull pagó con efectivo la compra y en poco rato dividió las bolsas entre ella y Lukas. El señor Oxentierna pagó también en la caja y hablaban tranquilamente a un lado del pasillo que daba al exterior.

—Señora Jokull, sé que tiene mucho trabajo, pero la próxima semana haré en casa una barbacoa. ¿Quiere venir? Tanto su marido como Lukas están invitados.

La madre de Lukas se sorprendió por la invitación. Su familia no era de hacer mucha vida de barrio; aceptó encantada. Bodine alzó las cejas a Lukas, eso no se veía nada de bien. Solo significaba que Bodine prepararía alguna treta contra él. El tío de Bodine miró su reloj y se estaban demorando bastante en las compras. Ambos adultos se despidieron y Bodine le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Lukas. También se quitó la corona y la puso en su cabeza.

—Así no alegarás que no tienes tu corona, tonto. Cuídamela, que en la barbacoa de la próxima semana quiero verla intacta. —Susurró Bodine a Lukas. Alcanzó a su tío que cargaba con todas las bolsas y le ayudó a cargar algunas, mientras salían del local.

—Siempre me han agradado los Oxentierna. Respetuosos, amistosos y honestos. Te conocen desde que eras muy niño, Lukas, ¿sabías?

Lukas no escuchó a su madre. En vez, se miraba a sí mismo en una vitrina. Lo admitía, la corona le sentaba bien, y por alguna razón, se sentía más poderoso. No se la quitó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se devolvieron a casa y cocinaron madre e hijo. Cenaron salmón con verduras. La comida quedó exquisita. Lukas adoraba comer pescado. Hablaron sobre Símon, el hermano pequeño de Lukas. Como iban las cosas, el chico quizás le diera el alta en un par de semanas. Así, podría retomar sus estudios a mediano plazo. Lukas estaría ansioso de tener a su hermano menor de vuelta en casa, como en los viejos tiempos.

Su madre sacó de la nada su cámara instantánea y le sacó unas fotos. Lukas se dejó una: él, con la corona de Bodine, disfrutando el sabor del pescado. Las otras, eran principalmente él con cara de póker, fotos de la comida, o de él intentando arrebatarle la cámara a su madre.

Pocas veces Lukas pasaba una tarde agradable. Esa fue una. Fue el efecto de la corona, se dijo. Después de limpiar los restos de la cena y lavar los platos, Lukas fue a su dormitorio. No tenía televisor en su habitación, pero sí una radio portátil. La encendió y bajó el volumen, a la vez que escuchaba una canción cuyo artista desconocía. Preparó el bolso para ir al bosque al día siguiente. Mientras ponía todo en orden en la cocina, se llevó bajo el brazo la caja de bocadillos.

Touché.

Metió otro par de cosas dentro de la mochila: una linterna, una bolsa de caramelos de menta, almendras, nueces, una caja de leche chocolatada y la caja de bocadillos. También guardó blondas de colores –vieja costumbre- y un objeto que encontró en una de las salidas al bosque: una navaja suiza. Era un objeto preciado, no le dijo a nadie de la existencia de ella. Dejó el bolso al lado de su escritorio. De uno de los cajones sacó una caja de latón con candado numérico.

La abrió. Era la caja de Símon y él. Mañana su madre le iría a ver. Guardó dentro de ella la foto de la cena y la cerró. A Símon le gustaría ver esa foto. A él le gustaban las fotos. Se quitó la corona y la dejó encima del escritorio. Fue al baño a ponerse su pijama. No pasó ni un momento cuando apoyó su cabeza en su almohada para quedarse profundamente dormido.

…

* * *

Ese sábado amaneció nublado, como casi toda la semana. Pronto, llegaría el invierno, que pronosticaban como uno de los más duros del último tiempo. Eso no sirvió para fraguar los planes de los Oxentierna con su barbacoa. La invitación era a las una de la tarde, en la granja familiar. El padre de Lukas, como siempre, tenía trabajo que hacer, así que no asistió. Lukas y su madre fueron a la cita, y aportaron a la mesa una ensalada de papas y una botella de vino italiana.

Lukas nunca fue anteriormente a la granja Oxentierna y quedó sorprendido. Esta quedaba a media hora en auto desde su casa, y la calle hasta era de tierra. En el camino, además de árboles, solo pilló una vieja parada de autobús, donde asumió que era el lugar donde Greta y Bodine cogían un autobús que les acercase a la escuela. Un cartel añejado indicaba "_Granja Oxentierna". _

La casa familiar constaba de dos pisos y a pesar que fue construida hace varios años, estaba en buen estado aparente. A Lukas le recordó una casa de jengibre. El terreno donde fue construida era muy grande. Alejado del hogar familiar, destacaba un granero rojo y cerca de él, los corrales de las gallinas. Además, en un establo se asomaban un par de caballos. Lukas se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se asomó por la ventana, para disgusto de su madre. Estacionaron al lado de una camioneta llena de barro y de un sedán blanco. La señora Oxentierna pareció reconocer el vehículo, porque dejó de realizar lo que hacía en el momento y fue a recibirles.

—Qué bueno verte por aquí Matilde. No sabíamos si vendrías, pero Kurt ya está cocinando en la asadera, así que pronto estará listo el almuerzo. Mejor no lo molestemos. Ven, pasen a dejar las cosas e iremos al patio, donde están el resto de los invitados.

La señora Oxentierna era altísima y un poco maciza, a diferencia de su marido que era más enjuto. Abrazó a su vieja vecina y le ayudó con la bandeja de la ensalada. Pasaron a la casa. Esta era muy acogedora. Un espejo enorme estaba arrimado a una pared, con una mesita donde reposaba un jarrón con claveles. Los condujeron a un pequeño cuarto donde dejaron sus abrigos y bolso.

La mujer condujo a ambos hasta el patio, donde en unos sillones de mimbre descansaban personas que Lukas jamás vio en su vida. Sí reconoció a los padres de Tino_. "Curioso. No tenía ni idea que ellos se conocían. Bueno, esta ciudad es lo suficientemente pequeña para que todos se conozcan de cara"_. Lukas saludó a los adultos sin entusiasmo; le aburría estar con ellos. La señora Oxentierna vio la cara de Lukas y le explicó que los niños andaban jugando por el establo. Le explicó a Lukas cómo llegar hasta allá. El muchacho, sin pensarlo, fue para allá. Los adultos conversaban temas que a él le interesaban tan poco como la escuela. Abandonó a los mayores y recorrió el trayecto hasta el establo.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para pasear un rato por la finca antes de ir al establo. Reconoció un pozo de agua entre un par de arbustos y un cobertizo que parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Los árboles que allí crecían debieron ser plantados desde décadas atrás. Dio una vuelta a la casa y llegó al cerco que indicaba el fin de la finca. Al otro lado, era puro bosque. Lukas habría marchado de allí en paz, pero distinguió a una amiga suya a la lejanía.

"_Las hadas no se acercan a las casas de los humanos. Qué raro… Les preguntaré qué hacen por aquí, saben que es peligroso mostrarse a alguien que no sea yo"._

Lukas saludó al hada y esta, audazmente, fue donde él. Le hizo cosquillas y acarició su lacio cabello. El chico la sostuvo en su mano y le convidó un caramelo de cereza que guardaba en su bolsillo. El hada le dio un beso en la mejilla y le regaló una bella flor, a la vez que se marchaba a la infinidad del bosque. Lukas la guardó cuidadosamente en un pañuelo de lino y lo introdujo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Verificó otra vez que ningún hada le seguía y se devolvió a la granja de los Oxentierna.

Esta vez, no tomó otra ruta y fue hasta los establos. A medida que se acercaba, escuchó la inconfundible voz de Bodine, las quejas de Greta y la aguda voz de Tino cuando se asustaba, además de berrinches de caballo. Lukas se asomó, como un fantasma. Efectivamente, estaban los tres. Greta ensillaba uno de los caballos, de lustroso cabello castaño. Bodine empujaba a Tino para que acariciase al animal y este no parecía convencido de ello.

—Venga Tino, Orión no hace nada, es muy juguetón y le encanta que le cepillen.

-Pero se ve muy grande… ¿qué pasaría si se volviese loco y nos atacara? –Tino pronunciaba las palabras muy rápido, apenas con un hilo de voz.

Greta dejó al animal y tomó la mano a Tino. Tino se sonrojó por el acto de la chica. No supo qué le causaba temor, el impotente tamaño de Orión o que Greta lo asustase de la nada.

—Tino, te enseñaré yo a andar a caballo. Pero prométeme que no te pondrás nervioso cuando montes uno de ellos. Los animales sienten el miedo.

—Greta…

—Uy, si se aman. –Bodine cuchicheó a sus espaldas, causando que Greta la fustigara con la mirada. Tino simplemente lo negó todo y dijo que era un malentendido.

—Hey. Hola. –Lukas asomó su cabeza hacia el establo y saludó a sus amigos.

—¡Lukas! Pensé que no vendrías.

—Bodine, no grites aquí, intranquilizarás a los caballos.

Lukas apreció de mejor forma el interior del establo. Se encontraba en buenas condiciones, a diferencia de otras edificaciones circundantes. Aparte de Orión, otros cuatro caballos se hallaban en el establo. Uno de color negro azabache, otro de pelo rubio, el tercero poseía manchas castañas y el último era blanco. En una de las paredes colgaban varias sillas de monturas, con nombres escritos en ella.

—Hola Tino, ¿cómo estás? –le preguntó Greta a Lukas mientras finalizaba los preparativos.

—Hola Greta… estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. -¿Van a andar a caballo?

—No me digas Lukas que no te diste cuenta que Greta ensillaba el caballo. Le enseñaremos a Tino a andar a caballo, y también a ti.

—Yo sé andar a caballo. –Lukas cruzó sus brazos. Podía ser un chico citadino, pero no encontraba diferencias entre montar un caballo y un unicornio. Obviamente, no mencionaría lo anterior.

—¿En serio sabes? Guau, eso no me lo esperaba…

—No soy un incompetente, ¿sabes? Mejor ayudemos a Tino.

Tino, mientras tanto, esperaba cerca de la puerta. A él le gustaban los animales, pero los caballos de la granja se veían tan fuerte que le asustaban. _"Ojalá que Greta sepa bien lo que haga", _rezó.

—Listo Tino. Acércate con cuidado.

—Greta… creo que no estoy listo aún para andar a caballo ¿por qué no lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

—Porque Tino… la próxima vez saldrás con la misma excusa una y otra vez. –murmuró Bodine a los oídos de Tino, para darle un ligero empujón en la espalda.

Tino caminaba a paso lento hacia el caballo. Lo que más temía el ojivioleta era que el caballo se asustase y le pegase una patada, o caerse del caballo. Greta sujetaba las riendas mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Orión. Dio cortas pisadas hacia Orión. En un momento, soltó un berrinche.

—¿Ves Greta? Esto no es para mí.

—Tino, continúa acercándote. No temas, Orión simplemente tiene curiosidad.

"_Curiosidad. Sí, claro."_ —pensó Tino.

Estaba Tino muy cerca de Orión. Greta cogió una de sus manos y la acercó al caballo. Tino, asustado, por poco no sale huyendo, pero le sorprendió que el caballo fuese tan dócil. Al cabo de cierto rato, Orión dejó que Tino le acariciase el lomo, e incluso le hizo cosquillas en su cabeza.

—Mira Lukas, a Orión le cayó bien Tino. —Señaló Bodine. —Orión, aunque no lo creas, es el caballo más travieso por aquí. Solo Greta y su padre saben cómo domarlo, porque a mí no me hace caso. Ven, ayúdame a levantar a Tino hasta la montura.

Ambos chicos ayudaron a Tino a sentarse en la silla, con la precaución de no presionar al animal. Abrieron la puerta de metal para salir al cercado, para que Orión diese una vuelta por allí. Greta condujo a Orión y a Tino hasta el medio de la sección cercada y andaba a paso lento. Tino sujetaba las riendas, aún un poco tenso, pero no como antes. Greta se veía segura al darle órdenes al animal e incluso, dejó que Tino trotase un ratito con Orión sin su ayuda. Mientras tanto, Lukas y Bodine se sentaron en unos troncos apilados al lado de la puerta de metal, no queriendo interrumpir.

—Greta debe cabalgar muy bien. —Advirtió Lukas.

—Tienes razón. Greta creció ayudando en la granja, y de hecho, ella estudiaba inicialmente con exámenes libres. Hace uno o dos años que va a la escuela. Nunca fue de salir a jugar con otros niños, ella prefería ayudar en la granja, ordeñar vacas y cosechar coles.

Lukas abrió los ojos. No tenía idea de eso. Greta era como una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabías con exactitud qué esperar de ella.

—Es buena persona, pero muy seria para mi gusto. —Bodine se recostó en uno de los troncos mientras jugaba con una espiga de trigo en sus labios. — Por eso disfruto hacerle la vida imposible, aunque eso no sea correcto. Verla enojada… le hace bien. Entiendo lo que es crecer sola y no tengas a nadie con quien jugar. Porque es muy aburrido estar solo.

Lukas se sintió identificado con lo que mencionó Bodine. Cuando Símon fue a parar al hospital, su compañero y hermano no estaba y le deprimió mucho, hasta que conoció a sus amigos del bosque. No podía mencionar a nadie de la existencia de estos, bajo ningún contexto o ellos se negarían a verlo otra vez.

—Cuando vivía en la ciudad, mi apartamento era tan pequeño que mi cuarto no era más grande de tres o cuatro metros de ancho. Siempre me aburría allí, mi padre es un dolor de cabeza y peleaba por cualquier cosa con mamá. Ahora vive en un apartamento mucho más grande y me ha invitado a visitarlo, pero no cambiaría esta granja por nada. Este rancho es espectacular, aunque mis tíos a duras penas pueden mantenerlo.

Lukas no agregó nada. Aunque mientras paseó por la granja notó que muchas cosas se veían oxidadas y gastadas, pero los animales vivían cómodamente. La granja le rememoraba cuando se reunía con sus amigos en el bosque. Tenía la misma sensación de paz. Pensar que tan cerca de la ciudad existía un oasis como este era difícil de imaginar. Contemplaba a Orión cabalgando por el corral. El viento chocaba en su rostro y le desordenaba sus cabellos. Cerró sus ojos, ajeno a todo lo demás.

—Lukas. Hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte.

El ojivioleta alzó su vista. Bodine se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, a la vez que abrazaba estas. Sus ojos curiosas, ingenuos, perforaban el rostro de su amigo. Él, reacio, solo atinó a quedarse en silencio.

—Hoy escuchaba a mamá hablando con mi tía. Oí que tenías un hermano menor que estaba enfermo. ¿Creo que se llamaba Símon?

Lukas sintió el aliento de Bodine en su rostro. Mordió sus labios e instintivamente se alejó de ella. Odiaba tener que explicar por qué su hermano menor pasaba en el hospital. No dijo nada y bajó la cabeza, mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire.

—Quiero decir, una vez mencionaste que tenías un hermano, pero no tenía idea que estaba enfermo. ¿Qué tiene?

Lukas arrugó el rostro y cruzó sus manos. Era incómodo para él hablar de Símon. Era molesto esos rostros de pena y lástima.

—Algo. Pero ya está mejor, no es necesario que te preocupes.

—Tu cara dice otra cosa. ¿Al menos se llevan bien?

Lukas asintió. Recordó cuando jugaban Símon y él en el banco de arena que antes existía en el patio de su casa. También no olvidó la cajita de metal que compartían, o las muchas fotografías que le llevaba a su hermano cuando lo visitaba en el hospital. Sonrió al rememorar todas aquellas escenas. Pronto, tal vez, él estaría otra vez en casa y todo volvería a ser como antes.

— ¿Se parecen en algo? Mamá dice que Greta y yo podríamos pasar como hermanas en vez de primas. Cuéntame cómo es.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi hermano? No lo conoces. —Lukas tenía un punto, que ni siquiera Bodine podía obviar.

La niña contempló a su prima y Tino, que pasaban un buen rato cabalgando con Orión. Estaban tan absortos con el caballo que apenas se percataban de los dos chicos sentados en los troncos.

—Conoces a mi familia, pero yo apenas sé algo de la tuya. Y no sé por qué, tu hermano se me hace interesante.

Lukas suspiró y terminó cediendo por la impenetrable voluntad de la niña. De su morral de cuero sacó una libreta bastante rayada, de la cual sacó una foto. Era de un niño sentado en la cama de un hospital, de cabello plateado y los ojos semi abiertos, con cara de sueño y aburrimiento.

—No se parecen mucho. ¡Espera, sí que se parecen en algo! En la cara.

Lukas alzó una ceja y se preguntó por qué la niña comentó aquello. No pasó mucho rato para que Bodine se explicara. —Pues mírate, los dos tienen la misma cara de nada. Creo que lo de ser serio viene de familia. –Bodine soltó una carcajada picarona solo para ser interrumpida por Lukas que la empujó con una de sus manos. Intentó recuperar su fotografía, pero la niña fue más ágil que él y extendió uno de sus brazos hacia arriba, la que poseía la fotografía.

—Devuélveme la foto. —El chico lo dijo en una mezcla entre seriedad y vergüenza. ¿Acaso ambos hermanos eran tan malhumorados?

—Lukas, espera, no he terminado de verla. –Bodine intentaba no reírse ante las mejillas coloradas de su amigo. —Aún no he encontrado todas las diferencias entre tú y tu hermanito Símon.

—Bodine, soy capaz de golpearte si no me das la foto. Dámela ahora.

—Lukas, no te enojes por algo así o te saldrán arrugas y serás un viejo amargado.

Lukas intentó coger la foto, pero no pudo. Bodine saltó del tronco y retrocedía hacia los establos. Lukas giraba en círculos alrededor de ella e intentaba coger de sorpresa a la rubia, sin éxito.

—¿Juguemos a algo, Lukas? Adivina en que mano tengo la foto. Con su mano libre buscó algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mirando atentamente al ojivioleta. Él no pudo saber qué había dentro de su puño, ya que lo escondió detrás de su espalda junto con la otra mano. —Adivina, buen adivinador, ¿dónde está Símon? Si aciertas, te devolveré la foto. Y si no, me deberás un favor. O un beso, como quieras.

—No te besaré ni loco, aunque esté medio muerto. Ni tampoco te deberé un favor, ni aunque dependiera de eso. Y no creas que participaré en tu estúpido juego. Dame mi foto.

Bodine sonrió complacida. —Entonces Símon y yo estaremos juntos, porque si no juegas conmigo no te lo devolveré. —Guardó la foto con muchísimo cuidado en una libretita que guardaba en el forro de su chaqueta y emprendió media vuelta hacia el establo.

…

..

.

En general, Lukas no es un chico que pierda la paciencia fácilmente. Siempre fue calmado y aunque a veces se molestase con algo, no solía demostrarlo fácilmente. Por eso, ninguno de sus padres daría crédito a lo que hizo su hijo a continuación. Cuando Bodine atravesaba el establo, Lukas la derribó y forcejeó con ella, en búsqueda de la libretita con la foto. Él no lo sabía, pero Bodine jamás tuvo intención de quitarle permanentemente la fotografía. Solo quería molestar un rato a Lukas, que dejase de ser siempre el chiquillo de mirada tristona. Se la devolvería cuando los llamaran a almorzar. Pero eso fue un golpe bajo.

Bodine apretó los labios y agarró las muñecas de Lukas, aplicando la misma fuerza que él para sacárselo de encima. A pesar de la apariencia enjuta de Lukas, era bastante fuerte y en un momento, Lukas se liberó de la mano de la niña y agarró el forro de la chaqueta en busca del preciado tesoro. Aquel momento lo aprovechó Bodine para coger paja del suelo y lanzárselo a Lukas, que tosió fuertemente y aflojó la presión del brazo de Bodine, logrando ella liberarse de él. No duro mucho tiempo, porque el niño la cogió de los tobillos y provocó que ella se desplomase de nuevo en la paja, provocando una nube de polvo y paja.

Ella se arrastró por la paja en busca de la salida, pero Lukas la alcanzó antes. La volteó para que quedaran sus rostros frente a frente. Lukas, cuando respiraba, expiraba motas de paja, polvo y tierra. Ambos quedaron inmundos, ya sea en paja, barro, polvo y esperaban que tuviesen ambos suerte y no pisaran estiércol de caballo.

—¡Lukas, Lukas! Era una broma, basta ya. —Bodine sonreía, algo aterrada por la reacción de Lukas. Su rostro daba miedo. Por una parte estaba feliz de por fin agarrarse las mechas con su amigo, pero jamás esperó que el niño fuese así de… violento.

—¿Querías jugar? Juguemos con mis reglas.

—¡Eso es hacer trampa! Yo tengo la foto, por lo que yo propongo las reglas.

Lukas hizo algo inesperado; su rostro denotaba malicia. Eran una de las pocas ocasiones en que Lukas abandonaba su típica cara de póker. —No lo harás. Yo gané.

—¡No mientas! Aún guardo la libreta en el forro de mi chaqueta, no te creas listo.

Lukas sacó algo que mantuvo escondido en una de sus manos. Era la libretita. Y en ella, estaba la foto. Los ojos de Bodine estaban abiertos de par en par. Su boca abierta representaba una "o" perfecta. Estaba estupefacta.

—No me interesa lo que haya en tu libreta. Bonito diseño, por lo demás. —Sacó la foto y al corroborar que se hallaba intacta, la besó y la guardó con cuidado en su camisa. —No te diste cuenta, pero mientras te caíste y reptabas por el suelo, me topé con esto. No vuelvas a quitarme mis cosas.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, me atacaste por la espalda. —Bodine se excusó mientras limpiaba la suciedad de su ropa, mientras se incorporaba.

—Nadie dijo que eso no estaba permitido.

—Eso se llama honor, bobo. Ven toma mi mano, levántate.

Lukas se incorporó a la vez que jadeaba. Justo en aquel momento, Tino y Greta entraban al establo. La piel de Tino se veía colorada y el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja. El delicado peinado de Greta se deshizo a medias, pero eso le daba un toque divertido. La sonrisa de la niña se esfumó de su rostro al ver la apariencia desaliñada tanto de su prima como de Lukas.

—¡Bodine! ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

Finalmente, el padre de Greta ayudó a su hija a quitarle la montura a Orión y acicalarlo, mientras Tino prudentemente aguantaba el aliento ante el hedor que emanaba de ambos chicos. No pisaron estiércol, algo bueno, pero su olor era… ligeramente desagradable. Greta estaba en silencio, pero fulminaba a su prima con la mirada, a la vez que ella le devolvía el gesto. Lukas se disculpó con Greta, y esta lo tomó muy relajado.

—No te preocupes por eso, Lukas. Bodine de seguro comenzó todo este alboroto.

Lukas no se atrevió a mencionarle que fue él mismo quien comenzó la trifulca. Cuando terminaron de atender a los caballos, la barbacoa estaba ya lista. Bodine fue a cambiarse ropa, ya que la suya quedó asquerosa. Lukas no podía hacer lo mismo; no iba a usar ropa de chica. Se quitó su abrigo y fue a buscar su suéter con botones que dejó en el coche. Tino le acompañó.

— ¿Cómo quedaron tan sucios? Tu madre te regañará bastante.

—Digamos que Bodine recibió algo de su propia medicina. —Reparó Lukas. —No te preocupes por mi mamá. Se molestará, pero traer ropa así de sucia ya es costumbre para mí.

Tino se preguntó cómo era posible que Lukas ensuciara tanto su ropa si no salía mucho de su casa. Finalmente, Lukas le contó a su amigo que Bodine se extralimitó con él y no quería devolverle la fotografía. Tino dijo que se lo tenía merecido.

Ambos regresaron donde la barbacoa, de donde emanaba un rico olor. Por supuesto que la madre de Lukas se enfadó con su hijo, si hasta en el cabello enmarañado colgaba paja. No duró mucho rato, ya que la madre dejó libre a su hijo para que fuera con sus amigos. Se formaron dos grupos, el de los adultos y el de los niños. Lukas sacó un perrito caliente y lo devoró con Greta, Tino y Bodine. Los chicos llevaron un mantel y se arrimaron al pie de un árbol y llevaron cosas de la barbacoa.

Almorzaron allí mientras Bodine seguía sacando de su cabello paja. Greta piñizcó a su prima para que dejara de hacer eso. Ambas discutieron, mientras Tino intentaba a duras penas calmarlas mientras Lukas aprovechó y sacó un poco de la porción de Bodine. Si podía, guardaría una parte de la comida para sus amigos del bosque, para que probaran la salsa barbacoa.

Tino trajo su mochila y sacó de él un balón, no tan grande como uno de fútbol, pero que servía para jugar. Ni siquiera alcanzó a verbalizar algo antes de que Bodine se lo arrebatara y corriera hacia el campo abierto. Greta salió a la carrera, al igual que Tino. Lukas se incorporó a duras penas hacia el grupo. Decidieron jugar a las quemadas. Greta le dejó un moretón a Tino sin querer. Ella se mostró preocupadísima, pero Bodine se burló de Tino, porque no jugaba brusco. Fue la oportunidad de Tino de derribar a Bodine con el balón. Tino era el más bajo del grupo, y probablemente, el más fuerte. Bodine soltó lágrimas tras el golpe.

Tras el juego, que ganó Tino, todos los chicos fueron al árbol en donde estaban anteriormente. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía ya apetito, y reunieron las sobras para devolverlas más tarde. El árbol era grande y firme, bastante joven y de una de sus ramas colgaba un columpio. Por turnos, cada uno se columpiaba. Tino sacó de su mochila una cámara.

—La tomé prestada, así que no le digan a mis padres.

Tomó muchas fotografías ese día, algunas borrosas, pero casi todas salieron nítidas. Fotografió a los caballos, a sus amigos, al columpio y a varios animalillos que se le cruzaran, como por ejemplo, conejos y aves. En un momento, dejo la cámara peligrosamente en un tronco, activando el temporizador. Les dijo a los otros tres que se juntaran en el columpio, ya que activó el temporizador y quería una foto de los cuatro.

Bodine quería ir sentada, pero ese puesto se le destinó a Greta. Lukas se hallaba a su derecha, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo. Tino estaba a la izquierda, de pie, mientras que Bodine colgaba de uno de las cadenas del columpio. Esperaban el pitido y el flash de la cámara. En eso, Bodine pierde el equilibrio y por poco cae sobre su prima. La foto ilustró el momento.

—Salió perfecta, menos Bodine, que abrió mucho la boca.

Bodine no protestó. No se arrepentía de quedar casi plantada en la hierba.

Luego de la sesión fotográfica, los chicos jugaron a las escondidas hasta tarde. Era casi el atardecer y la Granja Oxentierna era un nido de oscuridad por la noche, si no fueran por las luces de la casa, del establo y unas pocas que pululaban por allí. Ya se notaba el cielo estrellado. Los padres fueron a buscar a sus hijos, que dormitaban al pie del árbol, notablemente exhaustos.

—Ya es hora de volver a casa, chicos. Otro día si quieren se quedan a dormir.

A regañadientes, los chicos se despidieron. Fue un día precioso y la pasaron de maravillas. Lukas aún estaba medio dormido cuando se despidió de los Oxentierna. Estos le entregaron a la madre de Lukas algunas sobras de la barbacoa para que se las llevara a casa. El padre de Greta ayudó a meter a Lukas dentro del coche; este apenas andaba del sueño que tenía. Bodine y Greta agitaban sus manos cuando los coches de los Vainamoinen y los Jokull abandonaron la Granja Oxentierna.

No hubo caso en que la señora Jokull conversara con su hijo. A diferencia del padre de Lukas, esta vez el niño no charló porque estuviera incómodo o irritado, estaba tan exhausto que durmió todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Apenas sintió el vaivén del vehículo por el camino de tierra y solo quedó desconcertado cuando dejó de percibir el sonido del motor. Ya habían llegado a casa.

La mujer acarició el cabello sucio de su hijo y le quitó algunas mugrecillas. Escuchó la respiración plácida del chico e iba a dejar sus pertenencias en la casa para regresar a buscar a Lukas, que parecía que ni un meteorito lo sacaría de allí. Fue al hogar a dejar su bolso, el abrigo sucio de Lukas y las sobras de la barbacoa.

Lukas despertó momentos después de que su madre se marchara. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Esperó un momento a su madre, pero le llamó la atención que tardara demasiado, porque él pensaba que ella lo iría a buscar. Decidió ir él mismo a casa.

Salió del vehículo y cuando estuviera dentro de casa, le avisaría a sus padres acerca del seguro del auto. Iba camino a la puerta principal cuando escuchó un griterío del interior de su casa. La cara satisfecha y tranquila del chico desapareció y se escondió tras unos arbustos. No era capaz de oír bien, pero oyó tres voces, la de sus padres y otra que no supo identificar. Probablemente, femenina.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón y salió aquella mujer desconocida, a paso rápido. Le dio lo mismo el destino de dicha persona. Después de que ella saliera, Lukas se incorporó y entró raudamente a buscar a sus padres. Estaban en el salón, su madre con los ojos lagrimosos en una esquina, cerca del televisor y su padre sentado en el sofá, frotándose la sien. Cuando él vio a su hijo, lo llamó para que se acercara. Inmediatamente, su madre interfirió para que él no fuese donde su padre.

Empezaron a discutir.

No era necesario ser perspicaz para que Lukas se diera cuenta lo que pasaba allí. Ni siquiera les mencionó lo del coche, ojalá que lo robaran, pensó para sí. Era obvio lo que pasaba.

Su madre descubrió a su padre con otra persona. Corrió escaleras arriba y se escondió en su cuarto. Se quitó su ropa y la dejó desparramada por el suelo y fue al baño al lavarse la cara. Sollozó en su cama, solo, hasta quedarse dormido. Solo una pregunta le inundaba la cabeza.

_¿Qué le diría a Símon?_

.-.


End file.
